


Destiel Highschool AU (GenderSwapped)

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 28,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: What is Sam Winchester was Samantha Winchester. What is Castiel was an innocent freshman girl?  HIGH SCHOOL AU!





	1. Chapter 1

DEAN  
Dean groaned and threw a pillow over his head. He could hear the family moving around the creaky old house. Then the scream of his adopted mother, Ellen, echoed through the house, “DEAN WINCHESTER. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED. YOU’RE GONNA MISS CLASS.” Dean cracked one eye open. His alarm read 7:30AM. Crap; Charlie had to be at school in 15 minutes for her Viola lesson. He whipped off the covers and threw on his tattered jeans and a black V-neck shirt that was lying around. He walked out the door of his room and collided with Sam, his younger biological sister. Sam was going to be a freshman this year while Dean was going to be a senior. “Sorry Sammy,” Dean said as he made his way to the bathroom. The door was shut so Dean pounded on the door. “HOLD ON!” a heavy British accent yelled from the bathroom. “Bela! Get out! I have to take a wiz and brush my teeth!” Dean shouted back at her. Dean ran a frustrated hand through his dirty blonde hair then down his solid jaw line over the scruff he grew overnight. Bela whipped open the door and came out in an insanely skanky outfit consisting of a crop top, jean booty shorts, fishnet tights, and stripper heels. Dean stared at her made up face.  
“Ellen isn’t going to let you out of the house looking like a 50 cent hooker.” Dean advised. She flipped her hair at him and teetered down the stairs. Dean used the bathroom and flew down the stairs where Ellen had a piece of toast ready for him on a napkin to take in the car. When Ellen caught sight of him she swatted him on the back of the head. ”First day of school and now everyone is going to be late.” He grinned as she smiled and shook her head. The two littlest ones, Becky and Kevin, were by the door ready to see their older siblings off. Dean picked up his ragged black backpack, plucked his car keys from their peg by the door and ran outside to start the car. Jo was right behind him calling out, “Shotgun!” Dean smiled. He slid into the drivers seat and started the engine. Bela wobbled to the car in her insanely large heels. She was wearing an oversized sweatshirt to cover her outfit. Dean wondered if he should play the big brother card and tell her to go change. He decided not to say anything, he doesn’t want to make a scene and have to handle a bitchfit. Next came out Charlie, she was wearing her Star Wars t-shirt and a pin covered messenger bag carrying her Viola case which she shoved in the trunk. Then Sammy and Garth ran out. Baby Becky was latched to Sam’s boot, for some reason Sam was her favorite and she clung to her like glue. They all piled into the car and Dean took off like a rocket. They saw the four faces of the younger kids at the window waving them off, the babies Kevin and Becky, and then the two nine year olds, Harry and Ed. It took three minutes to get to school, considering Dean took some liberties with the speed limit. He liked to think of it as a speed suggestion. He pulled up to the door and everyone shoved Charlie out so she could make it to her lesson on time. Dean parked his baby and everyone practically fell out of the car. Dean and Sam walked together to the door.  
Sammy looked at her feet her dark hair fell around her face, “Dean, I’m nervous. What if I don’t make any new friends, or if I can’t find anywhere to sit at lunch? Or if…” Dean cut her off and stopped walking and turned to her and looked her in the eyes.   
“Sammy. You’ll be fine. If you can’t find anywhere to sit, you can sit with Gabe and I.” She took a deep breath and smiled and nodded. Dean smiled back at her and gave her a push.   
When Dean and Sam were about to walk into the school, they heard a car honk at them. Dean spun around and saw his best friend Gabe pulling into the parking lot. Gabe had a big family too, but didn’t have good parents like Ellen. His dad was always passed out drunk and his mother was dead. But he also had three older brothers who were paying the bills, Lucifer, Michael and Raphael. Dean had never met any of Gabe’s siblings and Gabe had only met Charlie and Jo.   
“Hey Winchester!” Gabe shouted from the drivers seat. Dean grinned and lifted a middle finger salute, “Go screw yourself Novak.”  
“Damn Winchester, who’s the legs? She’s damn hot. Congrats dude.” Gabe said gesturing to Sammy. Dean’s grin dropped almost instantaneously. Sam’s face got red. Dean’s eyes grew into saucers. Gabe, being a smart little shit, correctly assumed that Dean was going to punch him so he peeled off to go park. Dean ushered Sam inside and waited for Gabe. Gabe walked in about 5 minutes later with his crowd of siblings. Gabe stopped in front of Dean and said, “It’s about time I introduce you to most of my family.” Dean raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Gabe gestured to a petite redheaded girl who was Anna.   
“Very nice to meet you Dean, Gabe talks about you often and fondly. Michael, our eldest brother, wishes me to invite you and your family over to dinner tomorrow evening.”  
Dean laughed, “My whole family?” Anna nodded solemnly.   
“Well, I have a huge family, 12 people including my parents.” Anna didn’t even raise an eyebrow.   
“So will we be seeing you?” she inquired. Dean looked at her then said, “Yeah sure. I’ll let Ellen know.”  
“Dean,” Gabe interrupted, “The rest of my siblings, Balthazar.” Balthazar was a tall blonde kid who looked like a cross between a football stud and an art major.   
“Zachariah, just Zach for short.” Gabe gestured to a short dumpy kid who looked like a nark and a brown noser for sure.   
“Hannah” Hannah was tall and lean, Dean probably would’ve tried to bang her but she was Gabe’s sister.  
“Uriel” Dean was a little miffed why this big Black guy was related to all of these scrawny little white kids, but then he remembered what Gabe had said about them all being half siblings because his dad got around a lot.  
“Samandriel, but everyone just calls him Alfie.”   
“Alfie?” Dean asked the little freshman.  
Alfie shook his head and walked off.  
“And last but not least, Castiel, call her Cassie.” Then Dean saw her. She was about 5’9” and had long jet-black hair. She had a face that glowed with perfection and eyes that were so blue he felt that he would be able to swim in them. Her skin was like porcelain and her lips were deep red. Not to mention she had a great figure.   
“Uh. Hi.” Dean stammered out. Her blue eyes focused on him.  
“Hello.” She said in crisp clear voice, and then she looked away. Dean didn’t think he could say anything, which was very unlike him. But thank God Bela decided to be a bitch right then and there.


	2. Castiel

CASTIEL  
Cas panicked when Gabe introduced her to his model-esque friend. This Dean guy looked like something out of an action movie. He was perfectly chiseled, his jawline, his broad shoulders and his biceps. Then he spoke to her.  
“Uh. Hi.” He said.   
She snapped to look at him and coldly said, “Hello.” She was mentally kicking herself after she said that. Why did she have to say it like that? He is probably a really nice guy! Dean would be the perfect model for her drawings. He didn’t say anything back to her, but she could feel his gaze on her.


	3. Dean

DEAN  
“Dean,” Bela said in her haughty British accent, “gimme the car keys, I left my purse.” He noticed she took off the sweatshirt and was in full slut mode. He tossed her the keys, “While you’re out why don’t you put some clothes on?” She didn’t hear him because she was too busy appraising his friends. And of course whom does she go for?  
“Hullo, I’m Bela, Dean’s very available younger sister. Call me sometime.” She slipped a piece of paper into Gabe’s hand and walked out to the car. Gabe raised his eyebrows at Dean then ripped the paper and threw it into the nearby garbage can.  
“Dean! Dean!”   
Dean turned around. Was it all of a sudden people-interrupt-Dean-in-front-of-the-hot-girl day?


	4. Gabe

GABE  
Gabe looked at the tall brunette running toward his best friend. It was that girl that he saw with Dean walking into school. Probably Dean’s new conquest, but Gabe had to admit she was HOT. He looked toward his family all of whom had left other than Cassie. Dean turned to the brunette, “Sammy, what’s up?” Gabe looked at her. Wow. She was a goddess. Her hair was past her waist. She had awesome legs and eyes like chocolate. He hated to admit it but he was very jealous of Dean.   
“Dean, I can’t find my AP Precalc class. Oh. Uh. Who’s this?” She asked.   
“Right. Sammy this is Gabe, and his sister Cassie. Gabe, Cassie, this is my biological sister Samantha”  
SISTER. Shit. This was worse than Gabe had thought. He couldn’t go round liking his best friend’s little sister. Especially the one who isn’t adopted. He looked at Dean, then at Sam. The way Dean talked about her Gabe always assumed Sam was a boy. Dean was a couple inches taller than Sam, so Gabe was only about an inch taller than Sam.   
“Sure Sammy, we can all go, I gotta find my classes too. Sam and Cas are in the same grade I think.” Dean said.   
Cassie looked up at Dean when he said her name, “Cas?” she said.  
Dean kind of paled, which was odd for him especially with women. “Uh, sorry?” He stammered. Gabe gave him a sideways look. Dean saw it and avoided it.   
Cassie smiled, “No, I like it. So Sam can I see your class schedule? I don’t really know anyone else at this school other than my brothers and sisters. And only Samandriel is a freshman.”  
“Wait,” Gabe said without thinking, “Sam. You’re a freshman? I thought you said you were taking AP Calc?”  
Sam blushed a little, “Um AP Pre-calc but yeah.”  
Hot and Smart, Gabe was in heaven, and then it hit him.   
“Funny.” He said digging around his mess of a backpack.  
“What’s funny?” Sam asked curiously, falling into step next to him.  
In the mess of candy wrappers and old school assignments Gabe managed to find his schedule.   
“AP Pre-calc? 1st hour with Applesworth?” Gabe asked.  
“Ummm,” Sam pulled out her schedule, “Yeah actually!”  
Gabe was too happy at this moment, probably more happy than he should be.   
“Novak, pass me your schedule, see if we have any classes together. “ Dean said. Sam and Cassie also exchanged schedules. Gabe and Dean had 3rd hour Creative writing, lunch and 6th hour Study hall together. Cassie and Sam had 3rd hour Freshman Seminar and 4th hour Civil and Criminal Law together. The four of them had the same Lunch. Gabe was still very excited for first hour with Sam, when he heard Dean ask for Cassie’s schedule.  
“So, uh, Cas. Can I see your schedule? “ Dean asked awkwardly and politely.   
“Of course, although since you are a senior and I am a freshman it is very unlikely we have any classes together.” Dean smiled when she handed it over. Dean’s eyes sped across the page, until they stopped. “5th hour gym Cas, see you there.”   
To Gabe’s total shock, Cassie grinned full on. Dean also smiled at her, all teeth.   
“Alllllrriiiggghhhttttyyyyy then, you two love birds get a room. I think we are almost to Applesworth’s room. Ah yes, here it is.”  
Cassie blushed at her older brother’s words and took a step away from Dean. Sam ran into the room and took a seat in the second row. Gabe bid his little sister a farewell and told Dean that he’d see him later. Gabe plopped down next to Sam and yanked out a notebook and pen.   
“So Sam, tell me honestly, how did you manage to take this class? I mean no offense or anything but you are a freshman, I’m a senior and I just barely passed Algebra two.”  
Sam tucked her long hair behind one ear and gave him puppy dog eyes and said, “Gabe, maybe I’m just smarter than you.” Then she winked at him. WINKED. Was it flirty? Was it jokingly? Did she think he was cute? What about Dean? Would he be cool with it?


	5. Castiel

CASTIEL  
Cas couldn’t stop starting at Dean as he walked her to her first class. He was going on about her 1st hour teacher and how nice he was or something but she couldn’t focus on his words. He has green eyes that were like polished emeralds. His hair was tousled but it suited him. He has a little scar on his cheek that she desperately wanted to know the story behind. And his 5 o’clock shadow that was on his sculpted jawline was just catnip for her. He even smelled perfect. But she had promised herself that she would only focus on schoolwork this year. No boys. Minimal friends. He was Gabe’s best friend. He was coming over to her house tomorrow night for dinner. Plus he was a senior he wouldn’t be into her. She sighed out loud.  
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, looking genuinely concerned.  
“I think you’re cute.” She blurted. She immediately turned red as soon as she realized she said it out loud. She made eye contact with him for three long seconds, and sprinted off into the swarm of students. What had possessed her to say that out loud? He probably thought she was a gawky freshman who was easily seduced. She walked into her 1st hour class and promised herself that she would avoid him at all costs today. She sat down at the art table, ignored the teacher, pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw him.


	6. Dean

DEAN  
Then she ran away. She thought he was cute. That’s all he needed. He pulled out his phone and texted Gabe.

 

Gabe, can you text me Castiel’s number?  
Why do you need it?  
Uh, meet me at the tree during this hour.  
What’s this all about Dean-o?  
Just meet me ok? Please?  
Damn this must be serious if you’re saying please.  
Alright I’ll meet you.  
I have something to tell you also.  
Ok. See you in 10. 

Dean slipped his phone in his pocket and walked out the main doors of school, so what he was missing his first class of the first day of school. He was a senior, senior slide right? He walked through kids who were running late for class and over to the football field. Under the bleachers were stoners getting high for the first day. Dean waved at them and they waved back. He circled around the field to the woods that bordered the activity area. He walked into the dense wood and within seconds was greeted with a clearing with only one tree in the middle. He sat underneath it and waited.


	7. Gabe

GABE  
Gabe put his phone in his pocket. He was afraid that he knew exactly Dean wanted his little sister’s number for. He turned to Sam who had already begun enthusiastically coping down what Applesworth had written on the board.   
“I’ll see ya later Sam. I got to run.” He whispered. She held one finger up to signal she’d be with him in a moment. Gabe smirked. She finished the sentence and looked up. “Where are you going?” She murmured. He shrugged and left.


	8. Sam

SAM  
Gabe was hot, he was smart and he was hilarious. He was tan, tall, and muscular. He had black hair and laughing golden eyes. What else could a girl want? Sam was contemplating her love life and writing all of the AP Pre-calc notes. It had only been about ½ hour since she even MET Gabe, but he just felt right. She noticed that he left his backpack. Maybe he was planning on coming back. Either way she knew now was her chance. She quickly wrote a note that read: 

Gabe,  
2183915684  
Call me sometime.   
~Sam

She folded it up and shoved it into a side pocket that his IPod was in. She bit her lower lip nervously. She thought of Dean and wondered if he ever told Gabe about the family business. She doubted it. Ellen would never allow Dean to tell anyone. She shook the thought of telling any of the Novak’s about the family business. She didn’t know what to think of Castiel, Cassie; she seemed very nice, angelic almost. She saw how Dean looked at her. She has never seen Dean look at anything like that; none of his other hookups have even come close to being important to him. Sam sighed internally, as she kept mindlessly writing notes on the first day of school. Even though she knows Dean would kill her if she ever said this out loud but he and Bela are very similar and Sam knew that Ellen and Jo had a bet that they would get together, because even though they are legally siblings they don’t share genes so they could if they wanted to. Sam liked Bela a lot; she was pretty kickass minus the shallow outfits and sleeping around. But if Dean was gonna get serious with any girl, he has no idea what he is getting into, especially Cassie. Sam had mass texted some of her friends to see what they knew about Castiel Novak and everything that came back was either, “Idk who that is” or “Shy quiet introverted” almost anti-Dean. Which would either be a very good thing or a very bad thing. Not to mention that Cassie is Gabe’s baby sister. Then Sam realized that her liking Gabe was the same thing. Sam decided to drag and drop Gabe into the HELL NO file of boys in her brain. She bent over to his backpack and attempted to pick out the note, that is until Gabe swooped into the classroom, when the teacher’s back was turned and snatch it up. He winked and her then left.  
Shit.


	9. Castiel

CASTIEL  
Castiel’s hands were so full of smudged graphite that when she brushed some of her long black hair off her face she left a streak across her forehead. The drawing had a structure. She lifted her sketchbook to look at it more in the light. He was an angel. He had a knife in one hand and a huge gun in the other. He had his back turned to the viewer with black angel wings. He was shirtless and had a bicep tattoo and a back tattoo. Cassie wanted to have him slightly facing the viewer but couldn’t imagine being able to capture it and do his face justice. She looks at the rough draft. Hastily thrown together that she would later perfect. She pulled out her phone to text Anna.

I have a question.

Anna?

I assume you don’t have your phone on, or something.

I’ll just ask.

So do you believe at love at first sight?

 

Sorry Castiel, I was talking to a teacher. Why do you ask?

I just want to know if you believe in it.   
Well I sort of do. It all depends on who it is.

So who is the lucky guy that you just met?

Castiel?

Cassie didn’t want to tell Anna whom she liked, she might not approve. Castiel decided that she would tell her later but for now she had to focus on her work.


	10. Gabe

GABE  
Gabe snuck back in the class to grab his backpack that he had idiotically left under his desk. He saw Sam bend over to grab it or something. He didn’t know why but he felt the urge to stop her. So as soon as the teacher turned around, he made a dive for it. She looked shocked, as if she didn’t expect him to be there. He smiled at her and winked. Then before he could do anything else stupid he bolted out the door. He walked through the front doors of the school and over to the football field. He stopped by the closed concession stand and picked the lock, expertly avoiding the camera. He grabbed 3 bags of skittles, 5 snickers bars and a Gatorade for himself, then a bag of Doritos and a Crunch bar for Dean. He shoved his treasures into his backpack and sprinted the rest of the way to the tree. When he came into the clearing he saw Dean lighting up a cigarette. He knew for a fact that Dean only smoked when he was angry or stressed out.  
“Those’ll kill ya, ya know.” Gabe said as Dean threw him the pack and Gabe pulled one out for himself. He pulled his lighter out and lights his own cigarette. He blew the smoke out and said, “So Dean-o what’s so urgent it couldn’t be told over text?” Dean turned to him and took a long drag from his cig. Blowing the smoke out he sighed, “Listen man, you know I love you. No homo but I do. You are a brother to me, and I’d never do anything to ruin it, but I have to be honest right now.”  
Gabe caught his breath, he knew what was coming, and braced himself for it.   
“Dude, I have a slight,” Dean hesitated then said quickly, “craving for pot.”  
Gabe blinked. That’s not what he expected at all.


	11. Dean

DEAN  
Pot? What? He had meant to say ‘slight crush on your little sister.’ God he was being such a pussy right now. Just tell him, Dean thought to himself, He will only flip out if you lie.  
Dean cleared his throat, “Actually Gabe, the pot can wait…”


	12. Gabe

GABE  
What was happening? Dean wants pot? Gabe thought Dean wanted to bang his little sister. Not saying Gabe didn’t want to bang Dean’s little sister, but CASTIEL was HIS BABY SISTER.   
“Actually Gabe, the pot can wait. I just kind of freaked out about telling you this, but I need to man up. I like your little sister. Not like I liked Candi or Hunni but I actually like her, she is pretty and smart and I don’t know it’s just something about her.” Dean said cringing at Gabe’s reaction. Gabe felt numb. His best friend. His baby sister. Dean was going to take Gabe’s freshman baby sister’s virginity. They have only known each other for about 30 minutes, at best. Gabe couldn’t let that happen. But Gabe also trusted Dean Winchester with his life, why not his baby sister’s heart. Dean was a senior, Cassie was a freshmen. Then again, Cassie was old enough to make her own decisions. But on the other hand it was Gabe’s job as her older brother to protect her, from guys like Dean. But even though Dean is a bit of a womanizer, gets drunk a lot, smokes and has tattoos Gabe strangely trusts him. A lot.   
Shit.


	13. Dean

DEAN  
Gabe was quiet for a long time. He had burned through his first cigarette and was on his second when he sighed.  
“Listen Dean-o. I’m not mad. It’s just a horrible situation. First of all you’ve known her for 30 minutes. Secondly, she is just a kid. But I’m not her father. She can make her own decisions in life, but Dean Winchester, hear me now. If you two do end up together and you mistreat her in any way remember this. I have a gun. I have a shovel. And I have an alibi.” Gabe smiled at him, “But if she makes you happy and you make her happy then I don’t see why I should stand in the way.”  
Dean grinned ear to ear. He had basically gotten the green light to date his best friend’s little sister which was about as good as he knew he was ever going to get. He happily took the last drag from his cigarette and flicked it on the ground. He stuck out his hand for Gabe to shake. Gabe reached for it and they shook.   
Dean smiled, “Deal my good friend. Also, all those things you said to me go for you when you start banging Sam. I will kill you if you hurt her.” Gabe got a little pale. Dean smiled wider at that, “I do have eyes Gabe. She was flirting with you and you with her so don’t give me that face. Also I see her number sticking out of her backpack, so don’t bullshit me.”


	14. Gabe

GABE  
Her number? Gabe slung his backpack off his back and pulled out a stray piece of paper where his iPod was. Sure enough, it had Sam’s number written on it. Gabe smiled a little bit. He was glad she made the first move, unlike Dean, he was a little wary about girls at first. This was a beginning to what looked like an awesome school year, Gabe thought to himself as he and his best friend lounged around, in their secret spot, smoking, this is going to be too good to be true.


	15. Sam

SAM  
Sam bounced down to the lunchroom, so nervous she almost ran directly into someone in a letterman jacket. He looked down at her and smirked. She blushed and scurried away. She dashed through the lunch line and, with her tray of food, made her way around the room. She stood on her tiptoes to look for her brother or Castiel. There were so many people in the lunchroom, pouring from all the different staircases. She saw a waving hand and turned around to see the some one she didn’t know beckoning her over. She pointed to herself and mouthed, “me?” but then someone else ran past her to the guy. She turned away quickly, her face burning.   
“Sammy!” She heard a familiar voice boom. Dean’s voice. She turned to the sound but didn’t see him.   
“Sammy! Over here!” Sam looked around again and saw his silver ring glinting from the hospital-like lights. She waved back and started wading through the crowd to him. Dean was standing by a round table with Garth, their adopted brother.  
“Garth is gonna sit with us too.” Dean said holding only a water bottle and a bag of chips. Sam nodded and sat down, tucking into her school food cheeseburger, it tasted like cardboard, just as she expected. Ellen told her to buy school food at least once, because “it might taste better in high school,” but Sam knew better. School food was school food. Cas darted by and ignored them. Sam suddenly felt awkward sitting with Dean and Garth who were having pleasant conversation. Garth was a freshman as well but Sam knew that he was a weird kid who really didn’t have many friends so him sitting with his older brother wasn’t as odd as seeing Sam with Dean. Sam was actually considering taking her lunch to the library to escape, but then Gabe sat down. She wondered where he had been for the first half of lunch.   
“Hey Dean-o, Sam. Who is this?” Gabe asked gesturing to Garth.   
“This is Garth, our other brother. He is Sammy’s age.” Dean explained. Garth raised a skinny hand for a handshake. Gabe’s muscular hand enveloped his.   
“Howdy there Gabriel.” Garth squeaked out as he pumped Gabe’s arm up and down. Gabe chucked good naturedly and he whistled impressed, “Dang Garth ya have a firm grip.”   
Dean sniggered and Garth beamed.   
“So Samantha,” Gabe started, “How was Pre-Calc? Did I miss anything important?”   
“Nah, just a bunch of rules that she wanted us to copy down. Where did you run off to anyway?” Sam asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.   
Gabe’s eyes darted to Dean for a split second then back to Sam, “No where important. Just out.” Gabe lied. Sam decided to call him on it, “So you’re a liar that’s what I’m getting from this?”   
Gabe’s face turned slightly pink but vanished almost instantly when he replied, “Well maybe you need to get to know me better before you jump to conclusions.”  
Sam raised an eyebrow, “Maybe I do, or is that a lie too?” Gabe smiled, “Well you’ll have to find out. How about this Saturday? 5 o’clock? I’ll pick you up.” Wait a second. Was Dean’s best friend asking Sam out? The one she had resolved to stay away from?  
She grinned, it wasn’t wrong if he asked her out right? She gave him a cute look and said, “Fine.” And went back to her cardboard food. She snuck a glance at Dean. He had barely raised an eyebrow.


	16. Castiel

CASTIEL  
Just look down and keep walking. Cas saw Dean and Sam sitting down at a table and wanted to sit down and draw him. But she forced herself to keep walking and face the ground so she wouldn’t stare; she was still beating herself up about the scene she made in the hallway. She still couldn’t believe she told him she thought he was cute to his face. Cas plopped down at an empty table in the back of the lunchroom. She pulled out her sketchbook and opened it to her Dean drawing she’d been working on since her first class; she ignored all her teachers and just kept drawing. Her hands were almost black with graphite smudge. The drawing was really coming together; she even braved adding his face. She had him with his muscular back to the viewer and had his face’s profile with his eyes facing the ground. His scruff and beautiful dirty blonde hair were shown, along with his soft kissable lips, and strong jawline. She pulled out her pencils and began to retrace the tattoo she had put on his back on his lower right shoulder blade. It was a tattoo of a silver ornate key that matched her tattoo. It had flaming wings she was going to color red and gold. She was so focused she didn’t feel the presence of someone standing behind her. She turned to See her older brother Gabe lurking behind her looking at her drawing. She slammed her book shut.  
“Gabe!” She whines, “Don’t look at my sketchbook!” His eyebrow was raised as he pulled up a chair.  
“Cassie, listen to me.” He began seriously, which was very unlike him and made Castiel very uneasy, “Dean is a great guy, and I had my suspicions that you liked him but I just wanted you to know that I’m ok with it. I don’t want to be, and I’ll kill him if he hurts you, but don’t restrain yourself if you want to date him. But no sex, no drugs, and no ‘sleepovers’ with Sam while I know he is home. Ok?” Gabe looked at her as if waiting for a response. She raised an eyebrow at her brother and looked away, back to the decorated cover of her sketchbook. Gabe sighed and walked off. Cassie exhaled and smiled. She pulled out her sketchbook and continued drawing Dean. Some one cleared their throat; she looked up expecting to see Gabe again but was greeted with the image of some boy she had never met.   
“Excuse me,” he said politely, “is this seat taken? I can’t seem to find my friends’ table.” She shook her head no and eyed the odd boy as he sat down.   
“My name’s Brackett, spelled with two t’s, and you are?”  
“Castiel.” She replied still looking at him funny, she could tell something was off about this boy.  
“Castiel? Huh. That’s an odd name.” He laughed heartily, “But that’s coming from the kid whose name is Brackett.”   
He seemed to be waiting for her to say something but she kept quiet, then he smiled at her, “So Castiel, I’m getting that your more of the quiet type, but no worries I can talk enough for the both of us. What grade are you in?”  
Castiel gave a tiny grin, “I’m a freshman, but I’m actually a year older than most people in my grade.”   
Brackett’s smile widened, if that was even possible, “You’re a freshman! I’d have never guessed you look like a junior at the very least. I’m a junior. I’m actually young for my grade; my birthday is like two days before the cut off. I’m just lucky like that I guess.”   
Castiel grinned, all negative thoughts about the boy were cast out of her head, minus one nagging feeling she couldn’t shake, but since she couldn’t shake it she decided to ignore it. Castiel and Brackett talked for the rest of lunch, about nothing in particular, then found out they had PE together, the one class she had been dreading. But it looked a lot brighter now that a friend would be there with her. She almost forgot all about her embarrassing moment with Dean.


	17. Dean

DEAN  
Dean trekked to the car with his posse of family. The school day was long and tedious other than gym class. Dean liked PE because he finally had a real conversation with Cas. Dean had just come out of the locker room in basketball shorts and a muscle shirt that showed his angel wing tattoo. It was two golden angel wings folded on his bicep with a silver sword pointing to the ground with a banner wrapping the two together that read non tiembo mala. He had gone out to wait in the gym for the rest of the kids when he realized that Cas and another guy was already out there shooting hoops, and she was good. Hadn’t missed a shot yet. Dean leaned on the bleachers and watched her for a while make shot after shot after shot. He found himself staring at her long pale legs and her short lime green exercise shorts, she had on a ripped down the sides t-shirt on and an electric blue sports bra. This guy was laughing and rebounding with her. Dean felt a twinge of jealousy.  
“Are you going to watch or join in?” Cas said without even looking at Dean. Dean smirked at the innuendo and jogged out to the court. She passed him the ball and he dribbled in for a layup. Swish. Nothin’ but net. Dean grinned as Cas did a cute little shy half smile at the ground. Her pure black hair was pulled up into a high pony so Dean could see her whole face. The kid with the crazy brown hair walked up next to them.   
“Hey, I’m Brackett . Nice to meetcha.” The tall wiry kid stuck out a hand for a shake.  
“Dean.” Dean said firmly grasping Brackett’s hand. Dean turned to Cas again and nervously began his crusade for a real conversation, “So how was class today?”  
She didn’t answer him, but he could tell she heard him because her pastel face turned a dark crimson. She began to walk away from him, facing the ground. Dean didn’t realize what was happening at first but when she was about five feet away he jogged to catch up with her. He stepped in front of her and said, “Whoa, Cas, I never meant to offend you. I just wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier.” Her face, which was slowly regaining its pale color, flashed cherry again. She tried to side step him but he stepped in front of her. Dean smiled, “Well what you don’t know about me is that I don’t really give up. Now will you hear me out?”   
She glanced up at him, and sighed in defeat. Dean beamed and said, “About what you said earlier about me being a hot god,” She snorted. Dean faked offense and kept talking, “but I think you are awesome and really cute, and since we haven’t really talked a lot I wanted to know if you would be interested at all in going out with me this weekend, just to hang out maybe go to dinner or a movie. Both possibly.”  
She was looking straight at him. Her crystal blue eyes laser beam focused on his as if she was trying to glean from them if he was lying or making fun of her.   
“Castiel, I’m being very serious right now. Not a joke.” Dean said sincerely, hoping to God she wouldn’t reject him. She must’ve come to a decision in her head but instead of giving him an answer she reached out and touched his tattoo.  
“What does it mean, non tiembo mala?” She said.  
“It means I Will Fear No Evil.” Dean said smiling at her change in direction of the conversation. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the gym, leaving behind Brackett and the rest of their 5th hour PE class. She dragged him into the entryway of the girls’ locker room.   
“Hell no. I’m not going in there.” He adamantly whispered. She sighed in defeat and began pulling her shirt off over her head, Dean’s eyes widened. What was she doing?   
Taking her shirt off like that.   
Gabe was going to kill him. She could see his shock and laughed quietly.   
“Dean, don’t worry, I’m not stripping, just showing you my tattoo which is only fair.” She finished pulling her shirt off. Dean was hyperaware that there was a mostly naked girl in front of him. A girl he very much liked. A girl who was very much his best friend’s little sister. A girl who just became a little bit more badass than he thought, considering she was underage for a tattoo. A girl who had a tattoo of a knife, angel wings and a heart shaped lock all mixed together. The lock had the wings and the simple deadly looking dagger was in front of it. It was ornate but simple at the same time. A very elegant tattoo located on her right shoulder blade. He touched it and she stiffened her back. He quickly drew his hand back.   
“Cas, that’s stunning.” He said honestly. She smiled at him, rolled onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, “Friday night? Eight o’clock?”  
He nodded speechless; she looked down at her toes , slipped her shirt back on and walked back into the gym. Dean stood in the doorway of the girl’s locker room smiling in complete shock, his cheek tingling.


	18. Ellen

ELLEN  
Ellen looked at the clock, 2:15; Bobby should be home any minute. Baby Kevin was in need of attention, and Baby Becky was crying in the on the floor surrounded by toys. Ellen grabbed Kevin and Becky and sat back down on the bar chair at the breakfast island. Spread out on the island was the floor schematic for the DeMoir ballroom, where a very lavish art auction would be held in a nearby city. Written on the map in red felt pen were locations of cameras, heat sensors, and motion detectors and their ranges. Also they showed where each relic or painting would be placed and what kind of security each would have. To the left of the map there was a list of names. Those names were of wealthy billionaires and their equally beautiful trophy wives.   
She was planning on surprising the kids with a heist when they got home to celebrate their first day of school. Harry and Ed didn’t start their elementary school for another week, but Ellen had promised them they could tag along in the van with Charlie as long as they were careful. Ellen was going to allow Charlie and Jo to plan the heist, and Sam and Dean to run the heist while they were at the gallery. She didn’t think Garth was up to the challenge just yet. Ellen began humming Hotel California by the Eagles. Every kid Ellen had ever raised had been lulled to sleep by Hotel California.   
“ELLEN! MOM!” Ellen heard Ed shout her name, “MOM! HARRY HURT ME ON PURPOSE!” Ellen sighed and walked the babies over to the cribs. Kevin was sleeping but Becky was still awake although not crying. Then, Ellen ran to the basement to see the damage. Ed was sitting down, crying on the floor, his hand latched onto his left forearm, while Harry was sitting next to him trying to help. Ellen could see blood welling up between his fingers.   
“Ed, honey, what’s the first rule about injuries?” Ellen asked in her mom voice as she crouched down next to him.  
Ed said wiping his eyes, “When a thief is injured the first thing he must do is staunch the bleeding. Ellen, what does staunch mean?”  
“Staunch means to stop. So go grab the First Aid kit and I’ll show you how to wrap a grazed arm.” Harry got up to grab the First Aid kit, but Ellen grabbed his hand. “Ed can grab it himself, Harry”. As Harry sat back down Ed began to cry again.  
“Ed, sweetie, what’s the second rule of injuries?” Ellen asked patiently.  
“Umm, I don’t remember. I’m sorry.” He said through his tears.  
“The second rule is to never cry, because then someone might hear you and thieves have to be sneaky at all times.” Ellen told him. Ed tried to make a brave face but the tear’s kept flowing. Ellen gave him a reprieve for the day, considering this is his first real injury.   
Ed got up and walked over to the wall of the practice room where the big First Aid kit was. He took his blood-covered hand off of his wound and reached for the First Aid kit, which was almost out of his reach. He lugged it over to her and plopped down with his arm facing her. She examined the wound; it was a small shallow cut that seemed to hit all the blood vessels. She popped open the kit and pulled out a bandage which she showed the two boys how to wrap around a wound.   
“Then when it stops bleeding you will take off the bandage and clean the wound. I’ll have Dean show you when he gets home.” Ellen stood up, “Now, what happened down here?”  
Both boys started talking at once. Ellen crossed her arms and waited for them to finish. Their yelling slowly died down as they realized that she was waiting for them to stop.   
“Now one at a time.” Ellen said tolerantly, “Ed you first. Then Harry.”  
Ed stuck his tongue out at Harry, “We were practicing with the little knives…”  
“The stiletto blades, go on.” Ellen corrected finding her everlasting patience was dwindling.   
“With the st-stiletto blades,” Ed corrected himself, “and then Harry cut me on purpose!”  
“Did not! You just weren’t paying attention!” Harry defended himself.  
“I hate you!” Ed cried.  
“Not more than I hate you!” Harry yelled defiantly.  
“Alright boys this is what we are going to do. You two are on house arrest until you guys make peace with each other, okay? That means no heist on Friday, and no hanging out with friends.” Ellen mediated. The boys continued to whine until they heard the door squeak open.   
“Bobby’s home!” Harry squeaked.   
“Gosh! He’s gonna be so proud that I got my first wound!” Ed piped.  
Ellen rolled her eyes good-naturedly and followed them upstairs. Bobby was taking off his jacket when the boys jumped on him, squealing and giggling when Bobby lifted them both in the air.  
“How’re my boys doin?” Bobby asked in his noteworthy southern drawl that Ellen, even after being married to him for 15 years, hadn’t figured out if it was his actual accent. She’d seen him switch accents so fluidly over the years that she could never tell. She walked up to her husband and kissed him.  
“Hiya darlin’ how were the rascals for ya this week?” Bobby cooed at Ellen.  
Ellen sighed, “Well the older kids started school today, and I’m worried for Garth and Sam. It is their first day of high school. Dean seemed a little bit too excited for school today, but I’m pretty sure it was because he hasn’t seen Gabe all summer. Bela dressed like a tramp and thought I wouldn’t notice because she put a huge sweatshirt on over the top of it. Charlie had a viola lesson today which she texted me went very well and when she auditioned during orchestra she got first chair in her section. Charlie has just informed me that she has saved enough money to go to Comic-Con this year, but I told her she’d have to talk to you about it. Becky has started teething, but Kevin hasn’t cried all day. Which, in this household, is a blessing”.   
Bobby put down his sons and wrapped Ellen into a huge bear hug; “I’m sorry I was gone for so long darling and that I left you with the kids. I won’t have another job for a month and when I do get one, you can go do it. I’ll stay here will the kids.”  
Ellen smiled at him, “I’d like that.”  
“Dad! Bobby! Guess what?! I got cut today! My first wound!” Ed squawked.   
“And I cut him!” Harry piped in.


	19. Sam

SAM  
The drive home was ruthless. Dean was all smiles and blasting his AC/DC album as loud as his car could handle it. Jo and Charlie sang along while Dean sang did the guitar interlude. Maybe ‘sang’ wasn’t the right word, more like screeched or squawked. Sam was crammed in the backseat with Bela and Garth. Garth was head banging to the music, and Bela had her phone out and was texting. Which gave Sam probably the worst idea of her life.   
She pulled out her phone and texted Bela, for advice.

Hey Bela, I have a question. 

Bela’s phone dinged quietly. She saw the message and looked over at Sam. Sam just shrugged and texted again.

Sorry, I didn’t really want to ask this to you out loud with the other people in the car.  
What up Sam?  
Um… Well this is a really weird question but I have a date on Saturday and I have no idea how to act or what to wear or anything. And I was wondering if you’d help me?

The soft ding of Bela’s text alert went off. Bela’s eye’s scanned her screen widening progressively. Bela turned her head to look at Sam, looking very genuinely touched.

OMG A DATE!!!!!???!?!?!  
WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER!!!!????  
WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!!!!   
IF IT IS ON SATURDAY THAT ONLY GIVES US 2 DAYS!!!!  
OK!! 2NIGHT WE SHOP!! 2MORROW WE ARRANGE!!!! SATURDAY WE PREP!!!  
I’M SO PROUD OF U MY BABY SISTER IS GROWING UP!!  
ELLEN IS GOING 2 HAVE A FIT!!!  
GOD DEAN IS SOOOOO GOING 2 KILL THIS GUY!! WHO IS IT??????????  
SAMMY!! I’M SO HAPPPPPYYYY 4 U!! OMG!

Sam’s text alerts went off for about 30 seconds straight. She went through the messages and gradually began to regret the idea of asking Bela, not that Jo or Charlie would have been helpful at all. Jo would tell her to bring a gun, and to make sure he was a perfect gentleman otherwise shoot him in the foot, and tell her to wear a leather jacket and biker jeans. Charlie would get all red and suggest he make all the conversation and wear a nerd shirt and jeans. God, Ellen would probably make her wear a burlap sack and ‘be herself’. At least Bela knew what she was talking about. 

Bela. It really isn’t that big of a deal. I just need some advice.

Hon! No offense, but you dress like a old lady.  
What I mean is you don’t have a style.  
Jo has her ‘Badass’ thing going on and Charlie has a cute nerdy vibe  
But honey you have nothing, YET!   
But tell me, who is the lucky guy?

Sam sighed; Bela was going to keep pressing the issue until she told her. That’s kinda Bela’s role. Bela knows how to get information out of people she is the family grifter. She can make anyone spill secrets about anything.

I’m not gonna say. 

Well ok, then I’ll tell u who I think it is.  
Since u’re having this Convo with me over txt I can only assume that someone in this car is either enemies with this person or good friends.  
Now considering I know for a fact that u don’t hang out with Charlie, Jo, or my friends I’ll assume this person is either an enemy of Dean or Dean’s friend. 

Why not Garth?

Honey. We all know he has no friends. Luv him 2 death, but no.

Any way so since you’re face is so pale I’m going to go with Dean’s friend. You’d be embarrassed about an enemy.

Shit, Bela is too good at what she does. 

Fine, it’s Gabe. 

Gabe? Isn’t that the friend that Dean talks about all the time?

Uh, yeah. I’m a little nervous telling Dean so you need to keep this under wraps.   
Please.

Sweetie, look to whom you’re taking. No one will find out.

Even if you are a excellent grifter, you are a gossiper. 

Bela rolled her eyes as they pulled into the driveway. In the drive way was Bobby old beaten up station wagon, which meant that tonight was going to be a family dinner night.


	20. Dean

DEAN  
Dean pulled into the driveway and parked the car. The girls and Garth piled out. Dean called out the window to them, “Tell Ellen I’ll be home before dinner. I’ve got some stuff to do.” Garth gave him the thumbs up and Dean reversed out of the driveway. He and Gabe made plans to hangout after school so Dean was on his way to Gabe’s house to pick him up. Dean was ready for some old-fashioned hell-raising. They were going to skateboard around Gabe’s neighborhood with two packs of cigarettes. Dean knew where Gabe lived, but had never been in his house. Gabe’s family, like Dean’s, was very private.   
Dean pulled in front of the house and saw that Gabe was already outside shirtless rocking an ollie. Dumbass, it was fall and probably only 40 degrees outside. Dean parked on the street and pulled his board out of the trunk and joined his friend in the driveway.  
“‘Sup bro?” Gabe asked very focused on his failing moves.  
“Not much, dude put a shirt on. It is fall, which means it is cold. You’re not impressing anyone.” Dean rolled his eyes.   
“Come on man, gotta electrify las chicas.” Gabe winked at him and attempted to flex. Gabe had a bicep tat that moved when he flexed. He also had a tat over his heart in what Dean thought might be white ink. Dean had asked Gabe about it before but Gabe avoided the question, Dean assumed it was in a foreign language but he wasn’t sure what, Sam and Bela were the linguists in the family, not him. Then all of a sudden it hit Dean like a ton of bricks what Gabe was doing. Gabe was wingman-ing Dean, with his little sister. Damn. Dean was very impressed and relieved for what Gabe was doing. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and pulled off his own V-neck, showing off the abs that years of training with the family have given him. Dean was a little worried about his scars though, he had many scars, from bullet wounds to knife cuts. Not to mention the tattoos. He went on an ink obsession on his stint in France He had tattoos covering his chest, and one that even slightly crawled up his neck.   
“Damn dude. I didn’t know you were rocked. Shit. I need to get on your work out program.” Gabe said impressed, and then he poked Dean’s stomach, “are they real?”  
Dean shoved him good-naturedly and laughed. “Yes, they’re real dumbass. Hop on the board. I gotta be home at 6, Bobby came back from business, and Ellen is going to insist on a family dinner.”   
Gabe nodded, taking out a pack of cigs and matches, “Are you coming to dinner tomorrow night? Anna has been on my case for a reply. I know you said you could but she wants you to make sure everyone can come.” Dean nodded understanding.   
Gabe light up his cig and skates off down the street. Dean throws his board down and rolls after him. The cool evening air enveloped him. Dean relaxed, all the tension, all the drama, all the craziness was out of mind, and it was just he and Gabe against the world.


	21. Castiel

CASTIEL  
Castiel heard a car pull up. She peaked out of the window. Dean was here. Cas snapped the curtains shut. She was in her bra and sweats; she threw on an oversized sweatshirt and cracked open the curtains again. Gabe and Dean were talking outside Dean whipped off his black t-shirt to reveal a eight pack of abs, and dark tattoos flowing around his upper body. Cas reached for her sketch pad, which was never too far way, without taking her eyes off of him. He was beautiful. She could see scars on his body. Where had he gotten them? One of them looked like a knife wound. Was he in a gang?   
Cas shook the thought out of her head, and only focused on his body. She scribbled out a rough sketch of his silhouette but mostly focused on his abs and biceps. She drew faster than she ever thought she could because she didn’t want him to run off before she finished. Gabe pulled out a small white box, and pulled something out of it, which he stuck in his mouth. Cas inhaled sharply, Gabe was smoking? She couldn’t believe her eyes. She knew that Gabe wasn’t the perfect example of an angel, but even the humans considered smoking horrible. Castiel shook her head and walked downstairs, abandoning her drawing of Dean, which was so close to being finished. Castiel walked into the kitchen and saw Anna preparing dinner.   
“Hello Anna.” Castiel said.   
Without looking up Anna replied, “Hello Castiel. What was that text conversation about this morning?”   
Castiel blushed furiously, “I was being stupid.”   
Anna put down the knife she was using to cut carrots, “Castiel. Stop this. Talk to me. I’m your sister.”   
Cas sighed knowing if Anna wanted to know something she would find out one way or another, her seemingly calm sister had a sneaky streak, “It is Dean Winchester. He has captured my attention. And I can’t think of anyone else. It is probably just a phase.”   
Anna raised an eyebrow, “Go for it, Castiel. If you like this boy, take him. You’re not an angel here. Let yourself feel. Would you go lull the baby to sleep? We need to eat soon and I don’t have time to do both.” Castiel nodded obediently pondering Anna’s kernels of wisdom and walked back upstairs to the nursery. Baby Gadreel was crying in his crib. Castiel picked up Gadreel and began rocking him to sleep.   
“Do you want to hear a story child? The story of our people.” Castiel began her story.

On the 8th day God lacked companionship. So He decided to create the Heavenly Hosts. He created the angels, and the archangels out of various earthly and heavenly constructs. He created the hosts, but created them differently from the humans. He gifted unto them wings and a Grace. An angel’s grace was its ability to do miracles, smite demons, and it is what makes them angelic. They were his perfected humans. God believed the angels to be perfect until He considered that they were only Heaven’s army. They only did what the Lord told them even though they had free will. God worried for his children and their ability to act on their own accord. God decided to test his angels and told them to put to death by the sword all the first-born sons in the human world. After receiving their instruction from the Lord, the angels set off to complete their unholy task, but before the first sword fell God commanded his angels to stop. The angels were taken back to heaven and God explained to them the concept of free will and how to use it. The angels were confused as to why their Father was vexed toward them. God realized that his perfect humans were anything but perfect. The Lord then spoke unto them the command that all of his angels will, once every 500 years become human and live a mortal life, to learn the concept of mortality and free will. These re-born angels would be the product of the same family and will love and support each other for the lifetime ahead. The Lord also planned for his angels to learn other human emotions such as love, lust, greed, passion, pain, grief, sadness, and happiness. These re-born angels will be given a sign on their mortal body that God still recognized them as his children. This will be the Enochian, the language of the angels, of their names written over their heart. The Lord was true to his word and sent his Heavenly Hosts to the mortal world always to a family or parents who needed them. The Lord also allowed them to keep their Graces so they could heal and help those they came across. The Lord also wiped their memories of previous mortal encounters when they were re-born. So each time felt like the first time. The Lord rested again on the 9th day, knowing all would be well. 

Castiel finished her story about her family’s origin and laid the sleeping angel down to rest in his crib, “Goodnight my angel Gadreel.” Castiel whispered to her brother and walked out of the room.


	22. Sam

SAM  
Sam and her siblings crashed into the house, dropping backpacks, running to the bathroom, and running to the fridge all while Ed and Harry ran to them with exciting news. Sam sidestepped her little brothers and went over to the cribs in the living room where Becky was bouncing up and down for Sam to come pick her up. Sam rolled her eyes and picked the 9-month year old up. She was a little blonde baby with pale blue eyes. Sam lifted her up and spun her in the air.   
“Hello Becky-boo.” Sam cooed to the baby. Becky gurgled at her happily.   
“How’s my girl?” Sam brought the baby’s face at her own and rubbed noses with the baby, who giggled softly.   
“SA-AM!” Bela’s heavy accent filled the house, “Ellen told us we can go shopping tonight as long as we are home by six for family dinner!” Sam put Becky back in her crib and looked at the clock, 3:45. Sam internally groaned, two hours in a dressing room. Fun. But Bela came in the living room and yanked her up the stairs.  
“Where are we going? I thought we were going shopping.” Sam whined.  
“None of that now. We are going to see if you have anything wearable in that closet of yours. Then we will go to mine see if I’ve got anything that fits you, I probably won’t because I’ve got no curves at all, and you have perfect curves. God I’m so jealous! The only curves I’ve got are my boobs and those aren’t even real!” Bela griped. Sam froze for a second, she remembered about Bela’s history and how she wasn’t even supposed to know that much. What Bela tried to pass off as a joke would’ve sounded like one to anyone else.   
To most people in the family Bela was just a British orphan that Bobby picked up from a job, which isn’t completely untrue, just mostly untrue. The only people who know otherwise were Ellen, Bobby, Bela, and Sam, but Sam only knew from eavesdropping. Bela, an orphan back in England, was forced into prostitution when she was 9. Bobby went on a job in Manchester and saw her walking the streets, with her pimp about 10 feet behind her watching her. The 25 year old man, who was her pimp, threatened to beat her if she didn’t proposition every man who walked by she would get beat, cut, raped, or gang raped. He had forced her into stilettos and booty shorts, and even forced her to get a boob job when she was 10 years old. Bobby, apparently, beat the living shit out of her pimp and offered Bela the chance to do learn how to protect herself, to be part of a family. She’d obviously accepted.   
Sam blinked out of her pity, look where Bela was now. Being flirty to a bunch of random guys because she wanted to, because she had a choice. Sam suddenly realized why Bela liked dates so much, because they are the exact opposite of what Bela had been forced to do.   
“So,” Bela was shouting from the other room, “am I picking this out myself?” Sam blinked again and walked into her room. The light green walls were covered in band posters; the floors were concealed with dirty laundry and read books that had yet to be put back on the shelf.   
“This room is an absolute mess, Samantha.” Bela clucked her tongue at Sam. Sam smiled and rolled her eyes at her. Bela already had a discard pile of t-shirts.   
“You, literally, have nothing wearable. How have you lived?” Bela was almost in tears by Sam’s lack of fashion sense, “Ok one thing at a time, we will go in order. Shoes, bottoms, underwear, tops, bra, make up, jewelry, hair. So what do you have for shoes? Where are your shoes?” Sam pointed to a small basket on the ground. The contents inside were another pair of black converse and some scuffed combat boots.   
“Oh-Kay.” Bela sighed, “What size shoe are you?”   
Sam shrugged; she hadn’t bought shoes in years. “Nines maybe?”  
“Well I’m an eight so that won’t work. Um so lets go to my room.” Bela seemed very uncomfortable with Sam’s wardrobe, like she was going to burn it down to save the world from it. The girls walked down the hall into Bela’s hot pink room. She pulled out a box from her neatly organized closet.  
“These are clothes that I bought you for your birthday but I guess I can give them to you now, since I’m only a few weeks early.” She pulled a low cut Captain America tank top, a leather jacket, and a pair of black fleece lined leggings. Sam held them up awestruck. Bela actually put thought in a present for her, not just clothes Bela would like but clothes Sam would like.   
“The leggings would look great with your long legs. But the other two aren’t first date material. Maybe third date, maybe. But we could get you a crop top to show off the cute butt you have, just being honest, love.” Bela pulled out a crop top that said ‘Whatever’ on it. Sam must’ve visibly made a face because Bela snorted and put the crop top back on the hanger.  
“Ok then, maybe not. How about a tank top and short jean jacket.” Bela suggested.   
Sam smiled, that was much more her speed “Lets try it!”. Bela smiled.   
Sam pulled on the leggings, which she thought really did make her butt look great, and a grey tank top with a jean jacket that stopped at the bottom of her ribcage. Sam grinned, “How do I look?”  
Bela smiled at her, “You look wonderful darling. But we still have to shopping, to get you proper underwear for that tank and the leggings.”   
Sam gulped, “Please no, anything but that.”  
Bela showed her pristine white teeth in a huge smile, “TO VICTORIA’S SECRET!”


	23. Dean

DEAN  
Dean rolled into the driveway of the house, his arm bleeding and scratched up. He’d taken a nasty spill on the asphalt and Ellen was going to throw a fit. He noticed the van was gone someone was probably out doing something. He grimaced as he used his t-shirt to wipe off the blood that was already beading up to the surface of his arm. He reached down to the passenger seat of the car and got a red bandana, which he wrapped around his bleeding bicep. It didn’t really hurt him, he was just very inconvenienced by it, considering he had been shot, cut, and broken since he was 6 he had a pretty high pain tolerance. He slammed the door of his car and trudged up the sidewalk. He put his shirt back on then pulled out his phone to check the time, 6:02, Ellen was going to smack him for being late for sure. Dean loved his adoptive mother, she was tough and he knew she’d die for any one of her kids, but she was very picky about stupid things, like being home on time. Dean walked in the door and saw everyone at the table waiting for him.   
“Sorry guys traffic was hell.” Dean lied, he kicked off his boots and walked to the dinning room. Dean noticed that Ed’s arm was wrapped with a red stained bandage, Dean saw the tell tale pink bags of Victoria’s Secret dropped on the floor of the living room. Dean pulled out his chair to the right of Bobby’s, which was the head of the table.   
“Dean!! Guess what!! Harry cut me today!! Mom told me that you’d clean my wound for me!” Ed squealed. Dean smiled, “Well I can show you how to do it yourself, while I give Charlie, Jo, Sam and Garth their gun lesson, alright?”  
Ed nodded vigorously and went back to his and Harry’s conversation about how bad it would hurt if Harry poked the wound with his fork.  
“Hey Bobby,” Dean smiled at his father figure, “How was Canada?”  
Bobby chuckled and took a deep breath, “Well son, it was awesome. I stole a Monet and some mo-ney.” Bobby laughed his deep belly laugh at his own joke. Everyone at the table laughed, not because the joke was funny but because it was so bad. Dean groaned at the bad joke slapping his face with the palm of his hand.   
“How was home while I was gone?” Bobby asked Dean.  
Dean shrugged, “I finally wrote my birthday list which I put on the ‘fridge I also bought Sam’s birthday present. Oh, and we started school today, as you probably already know.”   
Bobby nodded, “It is weird that y’all started class on a Wednesday. Back in my day we had school all year round! With week-long breaks every month. Now, Peanut how bout you?”  
Dean shoveled some of Ellen’s magnificent roast beef into his mouth while Sam started telling about her last week. The dinner went on like that until everyone went. Then Dean and Bela brought their dishes to the counter and were told to go prep the shooting area in the basement.   
It was always odd to Dean that their house used to be a Gun store. Bobby bought out the store when he married Ellen, They used their honeymoon heist money to buy it and turn it into a house. Bobby always says it was the best investment they ever made other than us kids because the basement had a soundproofed shooting area. The basement of the house was somewhere the kids were never allowed to bring their friends. It was covered floor to ceiling in mats, other than the shooting area, to learn hand-to-hand combat along with knives training and stealth. The family business was fun, it was like a family hobby except for while other families go rock climbing or white water rafting; the Winchesters are thieves and assassins. Bobby had everyone assigned a role. Bobby and Ellen always took point; they were always ready to take the fall just in case anyone got caught. Bela was the grifter or the actress, she could seduce people, make people feel bad for her, weasel secrets out of people faster than any other person Dean had met. Jo was the Daredevil and the kleptomaniac. She has jumped off buildings, has driven a motorcycle into a window, anything risky she was up for. She has also stolen basically her entire wardrobe. But she was also an amazing strategist and comes up with the plans for most of the family’s outings.   
Charlie was the hacker, Dean had yet to see any electronic device stump her, and she even changed his grades once for him within 15 minutes. Sam was the gymnast, When Sam was 3 she started going to gymnastics and has been going ever since, she has the upper body strength of the Hulk and Dean has seen his little sister use only her arm strength to move along the ceiling, parallel to the floor. Garth was the odds and ends guy, and everyone’s moral support, Garth was also their field medic, and he was good with blood and needles and such and never flinched at a broken bone.   
And then there was Dean. Dean was the muscle; He was a 3rd degree black belt and trained in 35 different fighting styles armed and unarmed. Last summer Ellen and Bobby had sent Dean to France for two months, where a man named Philippe became Dean’s mentor in all things combat. He’d been shot, cut, and broken until he was the best he could be. Dean had been in love with guns ever since Bobby introduced him to them when he was 6, but after France Dean had a soft spot for knives. Dean was also the mechanic of the group another burning passion of his. He loved cars, especially his car, which with his own saved heist money he bought and rebuilt it from the ground up.   
When Dean and Bela went down stairs they each took out the materials they’d need to teach their lessons. Dean opens up the gun safe and pulls out two Berretta pistols, checks the clip and balance. Dean was just going to do a routine draw and fire situation in which he would set up some old clothes and see reaction time for each person to shoot them. A while back Dean had rigged up a clothesline on a pulley that he just had to pull the rope and it would whisk around anything he had clothes-pinned to the rope. The most accurate person wouldn’t have to do their morning chore for a week; least accurate would have to it for them.   
Bela takes out the ‘dress up box’. Dean hated this drill. Bela would give a scenario and they had to dress to the occasion hide at least three weapons on them and either hit a target or be the target and try to avoid being ‘killed’. Loser had to do dishes. Dean wasn’t too good at acting; he was very much a blunt guy. Stealth and dressing up was hard for him because he had to pretend to like and chat casually with douchebags and airheads.


	24. Ellen

ELLEN  
Dean was pissed, Ellen could tell. He had this silent way of brooding he’s had since he was a kid and it was always annoying. Unlike any other kid who would cry or scream or even full on tantrum when they didn’t get what they wanted or they were angry Dean would always get quiet with a pissed off expression. Dean was the loser of Bela’s Dress up challenge so he was in the process of washing the dinner dishes. Elle worried about him for the Art auction, where he’s needed to be in a tux and make polite conversations with heiresses. In that moment Ellen realized she forgot to tell everyone over dinner about the surprise heist.  
“FAMILY MEETING!” Ellen called through the house. She heard her kids run down the stairs and up the stairs sounding like a herd of elephants. When everyone was settled in the living room Ellen went to her room and pulled out the plans.  
“Okay, so you know how I told you we are all going to do something fun as a family soon? Well I decided to surprised you all by finding us a job near town!” Bela’s eyes got wide and Charlie and Jo grabbed each other’s hands in excitement. Sam and Dean both paled a little bit.  
“What wrong you two? You guys are normally jumping up and down at this sort of thing? I haven’t even told you what it is” Ellen asked her two kids.   
Sam sighed, “Pleasepleaseplease tell me this isn’t this weekend.”  
Ellen grinned, “Yep it’s Friday night! And you know what the best bit is? You guys all need to bring dates! Like members of the opposite sex, well all but Charlie and Garth. They’ll stay in the van. This is a very high-end art auction and I’m challenging you all with this. Goal is to steal a priceless Van Gogh. The attendees of this auction are going to be a very wide range of rich and fancy people bidding on the painting amongst other things. So don’t get caught, also don’t let your dates in on what’s happening. I bought dresses for Jo and Sam already and I’m picking up your tux from the store tomorrow Dean. I decided to let Bela pick out her own dress as long as she takes Dean’s date shopping with her.” Dean’s mouth hung open. Sam and Jo looked relieved not to have to go shopping but yet excited to see the dresses.   
Dean stood up, “Ellen could I talk to you for a minute in private.” Ellen looked at her oldest and nodded taking him to the kitchen.  
“What’s up Dean?” Ellen asked him in the I’m-your-mother-but-still-trying-to-act-like-your-friend voice.   
“I’m busy Friday night.” He looked like he just accidently kicked a puppy.  
Ellen raised an eyebrow, “Oh? What’s so important that you miss a family outing?”  
Dean lifted his chin a bit; “I have a date with a really nice girl. A casual first date that sure as hell isn’t ready for an art auction.”  
Ellen put a hand on her hip, “Dean, sweet-ums, you know what’s adorable, the fact that you think you have a choice. If you won’t invite this girl then I’ll have Bela do it.” And with that Ellen walked back to the living room where everyone was tittering about what they were going to wear and what weapons they could bring. Dean called out to her, “Oh by the way, Gabe’s sister wants our whole family over for dinner tomorrow, I told them we’d be there.”


	25. Castiel

CASTIEL  
The glow of her clock read 3:07. Castiel was in almost complete darkness minus the small reading lamp she was using to illuminate her sketchbook. Ever since dinner was over she’d been holed up in her room trying to finish her Dean Winchester angel. She only had one part left. She pulled out her gold colored pencil and traced a shadow of a halo over his head. It had taken her almost 14 straight hours to draw it but she did it. And it looked great. Castiel carefully set her sketchbook on the floor and turned off her lamp and let sleep engulf her.   
When Castiel woke up the next morning to the sound of banging on her door.  
“CASSIE!!!! WAKE UP! IT’S LIKE 5 MINUTES BEFORE WE NEED TO BE AT SCHOOL!” Castiel jumped out of bed, she’d slept in! She threw on a pair of black leggings and a white tank top and grabbed her sketchbook and backpack. She brushed her teeth, threw on some deodorant and peed then rushed to the minivan that was already packed with people. She realized she’d left her jacket and forgot a sweatshirt. She was going to freeze. They arrived to school 10 minutes late. Then Castiel looked at the clock for a minute.   
“GABRIEL!” She shouted which was very unlike her, “We still have an hour until school starts!” Gabe winked at her and parked the car. She tried to swat him when they were walking inside but missed as he ducked out of the way giggling manically. Castiel could feel the goose bumps consume her arms as she bolted into the entryway of school where she ran directly into Dean and fell over.   
“Oh my God! Cas! Are you alright?” Dean fell to his knees and helped her sit up.  
Cas could feel her face blush as she whispered embarrassedly, “ Uh, yeah I’m fine.” She was staring at this hot guy who actually liked her. He has on a grey V-neck and a red and grey hoodie that he pushed the sleeves up to his elbows. He had dark ripped jeans and looked like a male model with his worried emerald eyes.   
Dean helped her stand up, Cas was a little wobbly and he steadied her. She was almost 100% sure that he was the reason she was feeling faint. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, balancing her. She shivered from the cold and the anxiety.   
Dean smirked, took off his sweatshirt and offered it to her, “Here Cas, you are cold.” She blushed as she took it. She slung her bag off her shoulders and slipped her arms into the sleeves. It smelled like him. It was huge on her, it went to her mid thighs and past her hands, and she loved it. She just then noticed Gabe, who wasn’t worried about her at all but was talking to Sam. She rolled her eyes at her loving caring older brother. Cas picked up her backpack and looked at Dean, who was already staring at her. She felt her heart leap and her stomach do a gymnastics routine. She saw him shake his head a little as if trying to stop himself from staring.   
Dean turned a little red and rubbed the back of his neck, “uh,” He chuckled nervously, “So about tomorrow. My mom Ellen is on the list for the art auction going on at the DeMoir ballroom tomorrow. She wanted me to invite you to come with us. If you want. I don’t know. She is weird. It’s a black tie event and she is making me buy a tuxedo. She said you could go shopping with Bela tonight for dresses. But you probably don’t want to go. It was dumb…” Dean rambled nervously. Cas’ eyes lit up at the words art auction. She’d heard some of the Greats were coming to the town for auction but she’d never dreamed she’d get to see them. She excited cut Dean off, “Your kidding right? Of course I’d love to go!” Cas was almost vibrating with excitement. Dean’s eyes it up, “Really? O-okay! Sounds good. I’ll tell Bela to wait after school for you.” Dean beamed.  
“Oh yeah! Your family is coming to dinner tonight right? Bela and I can just go straight to my house after.” Cas smiled.   
“So is that where this relationship is at?” Gabe said sauntering over with Sam, “Wearing his sweatshirts? Man Dean-o. We’ve been together longer than that and you never gave me your sweatshirt.” Sam snorted and Cas caught Gabe’s quick look of flirtation with Sam. Dean must’ve missed it because he didn’t say anything. Dean joking shoved Gabe and the four of them walked into the atrium of the school.


	26. Sam

SAM  
Sam and Dean were waiting for the Novaks. Well Dean was waiting for Gabe and Cassie while Sam was waiting with him. Sam knew Dean really liked Castiel but since Sam really never talked to her except for yesterday morning she was very wary, plus it’d only been like a day since they even met. Sam was prepared to tell Dean her thoughts on his new date when Sam saw her running into school like a bat out of hell. Dean must’ve saw her too and moved to the door to let her in. Sam swiveled her eyes back out the door’s window and saw Gabe walking in. Sam organized herself against the wall so she looked nonchalant. Gabe walked in and didn’t even look at Dean, but bee lined straight for her. Sam grabbed a section of her thigh length brown hair and nervously twisted it between her fingers.  
“Hey-yo Samantha!” Gabe said waving at her. Sam felt all of her confidence rush back to her. She decided that the way to handle this situation was to flirt right at him.   
“Hey Gabriel,” She saw him smirk at the use of his full name, “I was wondering if you’d help me with a phone problem.”   
Gabe raised his eyebrows obviously not prepared for the question and responded, “Um, sure. I’m not really a techie but I might be able to help.”   
Sam pulled out her phone and handed it to him, “I seem to not be able to get calls or texts, because I was waiting all last night for one from you and it never came.”  
Gabe’s brow furrowed for a fraction of a second then his eyes lit up with laughter.   
“Did you just… D-did you just… holy shit… oh my god… breathe Gabe… breathe Gabe.” Gabe said in third person between fits of laughter. She smiled and crossed her arms surely. Gabe calmed down and smiled, “You know Sammy, I thought you were just a brain and a hot bod, but you’re funny too. It seems I’ve stumbled on to the full package.”  
Sam took her chance for an innuendo and took step closer to Gabe, “Seems I have too.” She winked. Gabe’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but quickly recovered to make his own witty innuendo-y retort, “Well sweetheart you should see it sometime.” It was Sam’s turn to double over as Gabe mocked a Bond villain accent.  
“Speaking of Mr. Bond,” Sam began, “How would you feel moving our date up a day? My mom, Ellen, wants me to go to this art auction with the family, but it is really really fancy and she told me I could bring a date. Would you be interested?” Gabe pondered the proposition for a moment, “Is there any chance of me getting lucky in the process?” Sam laughed and said, “A much better chance if you do go then if you don’t.” Gabe smiled and said, “Of course I’ll go, it sounds horrible and tedious and I’d hate for you to go through that alone.” Sam grabbed her hair again and started wrapping around her finger without thinking. Gabe smiled and walked toward Dean and Castiel.


	27. Bela

BELA  
The day whisked by. Bela couldn’t believe it was going as fast as it was considering she couldn’t wait for the day to be over so she could go out and get a dress for tomorrow. Bela was also curious to meet this Castiel that Sam had told her about. When Bela and Sam were out buying lingerie Sam told Bela all about Castiel. Apparently she was Dean’s exact opposite and is completely enthralled in him after only a day knowing each other. Bela wasn’t too worried, but Sam was freaking out, especially because apparently Castiel was Gabe’s little sister. Bela thought that was specifically the most hilarious part. Dean’s love life was a joke, and the girl that he finally decides to date date is his best friends little sister. But Bela was genuinely curious about this girl, because if a girl holds Dean’s attention she has to be something special. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day and Bela rushed to her locker and took out her jacket and purse and ran to the door and waited for Dean and this girl. Bela was wearing her gold skinny jeans and a white blouse with gold sandals so she knows she was visible. Her huge Coach purse was heavier than she was used to, Dean had insisted she start getting used to carrying a gun with her. She was definatly more of a knife person and kept one strapped to her ankle and one in her waist band at all times. The gun she had on her person was one that Dean chose just for her; a Berretta 3032 Tomcat. It was about twice the size of her smart phone.   
“Um, Bela?” A tallish black haired girl who looked like a modern day Snow White tapped her shoulder. She was wearing skinny jeans and a white tank top that showed off probably D cup cleavage. She also had a vaguely familiar sweatshirt on, it was Dean’s, and the one Bela got for him last year on his birthday.  
“You must be Castiel.” Bela said. “Yeah I’m Bela. Are you ready for some shopping??”  
Castiel smiled and said, “Sure! I’m not really a fashionista but I do know my way around JCPenny.” Bela laughed, “Well I am very much a fashionista and I was thinking we’d go to the Eveningwear shop. And if you don’t mind I could help you pick out your dress.”  
Castiel smiled, “I could defiantly  
use the help.” Bela knew she was going to like this girl.   
They made polite conversation as Bela drove them to the Eveningwear shop downtown. Bela parked about a block away and plugged the meter.  
“Alright so I assume Dean told you what we are going to. It is a very formal event; I heard that there was going to be a duchess and a trillionaire there. So we are going to buy some smoking hot dresses that’ll make that Duchess jealous and that trillionaire want to sleep with us. Deal?”   
Castiel laughed, “Ok, deal!”  
They walked in the shop and Bela bolted for the blue rack. She knew exactly what color she wanted. A nice deep sapphire would knock people out of the park.   
“Hallo girls! How can I help you?” the associate said to them in a heavy German accent.   
“Actually I was wondering if you had any floor length deep sapphire dresses with silver in them. In a size 4, but a bigger bust area.” Bela expertly told the associate in her crisp clear British accent and turned and linked elbows with Castiel and began to walk toward another rack.   
“My dear,” the associate began patronizingly, “this might be a bit expensive for prom. These are evening dresses for very formal events. Not for children.”  
Bela slowly turned around and lifted her chin and pulled she shoulders back, “Excuse me sir? But my dear friend and I happen to be visiting dignitaries from England. She is the Duchess of Kent, and I of Cambridge. I’d advise you to watch your tongue. Now the dresses please, sir.” Bela swung back around to the rack of red dresses and started going through them. Castiel was silent, Bela was worried for a second she’d nark, but she passed Bela’s first test and kept her mouth shut.   
“Ok, so we are duchesses now. I’m very ok with that.” Castiel whispered to her in an almost flawless British accent. Bela grinned at her and yanked a red dress off the rack.   
“Alright, down to business. With your long black hair a ruby red will look stunning. You have an exquisite figure that I am very jealous of. You have big boobs for your height and weight, which I’m going to guess is a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet. So we are going to give you a long flowing red dress with minimal flashy bits. We want Dean to be knocked off his feet, yeah? I’m going to say you’re about 5’9” so you’ve got some legs on you. Here go try this on”


	28. Castiel

CASTIEL  
Bela handed her a shoulderless bright ruby dress that looked like it showed a lot of cleavage. It was taken in at the waist and flared out toward the bottom and came down to her upper thigh. There were no flashy beads like the ones Cas had seen in the front of the shop. Cas fell in love with the dress and went to try it on. She peeled off her clothes and stepped into the ruby silk. The dress felt soft against her legs and stomach. She zipped it as far as she could and looked in the mirror. The dress hugged her hips and accentuated her tiny waist. Castiel turned and realized that the dress had even found something Castiel didn’t know existed, her butt. She opened the dressing room door and walked over to Bela.  
“Hey could you finish zipping this up for me?” Castiel said turned around.  
“M’kay,” Bela said and zipped the last 3 inches, “It looks breathtaking from here. Now turn.”  
Castiel turned around and Bela gasped, “OH MY GOD. You are a goddess.” Bela grabbed Cas’ hand and dragged her to the three-way mirror and made her stand on the platform. Cas almost didn’t recognize herself. Her black hair was draped around her shoulders. Her cleavage was obvious enough for it to be sexy but covered enough not to be slutty. Her waist looked very defined and her hips looked sexy.   
“I am buying you this dress.” Bela said matter of fact.  
“Oh, no! You don’t have to!” Cas’ eyes grew to the size of golf balls. She couldn’t ask Bela to buy her a dress like this. It had to be at least $500.  
“Pfft. Pluh-lese. Ellen gave me enough money for us to buy five dresses. EACH”   
Cas nervously rang her hands together, “Well… ok… if you insist.”  
“I insist. Now go change.”   
Cas spent the next hour and a half watching Bela try on at least 20 different blue dresses that looked basically all the same until she finally decided on one.   
Bela bought the dresses and they walked out to the car. Bela put down the back seats and the girl laid their dresses down so they wouldn’t wrinkle.   
“So to your house then?” Bela mused as she smoothed out her dress. Cas zipped up Dean’s hoodie, the wind was becoming a little more vicious. Bela ducked out of the trunk a little too quickly and knocked her purse on the ground. Nothing spilled out but Bela jumped back like something was going to explode.   
“Are you alright?” Cas asked Bela who looked a little pale.   
“I’m fine, it just scared me.” Bela laughed it off while she picked it back off and began brushing dirt off of it and placed it on the bumper of the car.  
Cas eyed her warily.   
“Hey. You.” A mammoth of a man walked up behind Bela and grabbed her arm, “You coming home with me tonight.” It was phrased as a question but Cas could hear the period at the end of the sentence. Cas couldn’t move her mind was going a million miles an hour. Bela rolled her eyes and grabbed the thugs’ hand.   
“Sir, I know I’m ravishing but I’m just not interested.” Her British accent clipping the words angrily.  
“Sorry sweetheart, I’ve got my orders.” He gives her a yank in his direction.   
Cas found her voice, “Dude! What the hell?! Let her go!” He looked at Cas like she was an annoying fly who was buzzing around his head.   
“Little girl needs to watch her step or she will be next.” He chuckled. Bela took her chance. She twisted her body so that she had leverage enough to wench her arm out of his grip, which forced her to be behind him. Cas could tell Bela had the advantage in speed as the big thug turned in what seemed like slow motion. He took a lunge forward to grab Bela in a bear hug, but She dropped to the ground and rolled between his legs.  
“CAS! GET IN THE CAR!”, Bela shouted as he kicked the back of the guy’s head.   
“I’M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU!” Cas yelled internally freaking out. There has to be some Angel mojo she can use to help her.


	29. Bela

BELA  
Bollocks. This guy was good but she was better. She’d clipped his temple with her foot and he was still standing. He lunged toward her again. She ducked his arm is it came around to grab her. She dropped down to a crouch position and pulled a knife she had wedged in her boot. She swept her leg under his and knocked him on the floor. She pounced on top of him, her knife inches away from his neck. Her knee was painfully digging into his ribs; she hoped it was painful for him as well. He winced and she smiled.  
“What the hell?” Bela said, slightly out of breath, standing, keeping her boot on the man’s throat, “What do you want from me?”   
He forced out a chuckle, “That is none of your business.” Perplexed by his answer she was off guard for a quarter of a second, which he took note of and yanked her foot out from under her. Bela fell in slow motion, hit her head on the asphalt and blacked out.


	30. Castiel

CASTIEL  
Her instincts told her to grab the knife and kill the son of a bitch. She made a move for the fallen blade but the thug picked it up first. Cas backed into the car. She looked at Bela unconscious on the ground. She pulled out her phone and texted the first person she hit, “SOS” and made sure her location was on.   
“Put the phone down or your friend gets it.” Cas frantically looks around, no one was on the street. Not one person. She drops her phone and slowly brings her hands up, but her hand hits something on the way up. Bela’s huge purse. Cas had a wonderful idea, only if her text got to him and he knows to come.


	31. Dean

DEAN  
After school, Gabe, Sam and Dean drove to first to the Winchester residence then Gabe’s house. Dean offered to help out with dinner and Gabe told him that Anna would probably love the extra hands. Dean was 86% sure that Gabe just didn’t want to help. Dean asked Sam if she wanted to come and help. She was, unsurprisingly, glad to come over and help. They arrived at their house and asked Gabe if he wanted to come in, he voted to stay in the car, probably because He has heard the horror stories about Ellen and her kids’ boy/girlfriends. Then Sam asked a question that saved her, Dean, and the rest of the Winchesters a whole lot of embarrassment, “ So are we supposed to dress up for dinner?” Gabe said that Anna was making him wear dinner jacket and slacks, which answered her question well. Dean groaned internally, slacks and a dress shirt weren’t really his speed. He and Sam rushed inside and ran to their separate rooms. Dean pulled on his dress pants and a black button up shirt. He restyled his hair in the mirror so it was artfully tousled. He thought about shaving but left the beginnings of a beard on his face. It made him look older, and in his opinion, hell of a lot sexier. He squirted some cologne on and walked down stairs. Ellen was sitting at the island, giving baby Kevin a diaper change.   
“Ellen, just so you know, I had no Idea.” Dean started, “Gabe just told me that casual dinner at his house involves slacks and a suit jacket. Sam is throwing on fancy girl clothes and I just changed into this. Sorry for the last minute notice.” Dean pecked his mom on the cheek and bolted out the door. He walked to the car and turned the engine back on.   
“Wow Winchester you clean up nice. You look very suave. A little James-Bondish-y…” Gabe faltered at the punch line of his joke. He was staring at the house, Dean turned around too see what he was looking at. Sam had just walked out of the house, in a little black dress, carrying another one over her shoulder. The one she had on was low cut and showed off too much cleavage in Dean’s opinion it was also super short. Dean fought the urge to tell her to put pants on. But Gabe was practically drooling.   
Dean punched him in the shoulder. “Dude! Sister!”   
Gabe shook his head, trying to physically shake himself out of his daydream of banging Dean’s sister. Sam got in the backseat and laid the other dress carefully I the seat next to her. Dean gave her a curious eyebrow. Sam shook her head and said, “For Bela. She doesn’t know about the dress code.” Dean shrugged and began to drive to Gabe’s.  
When they got to Gabe’s Anna was flying around the lavish, almost presidential house trying to get things done. Dean thought it would be more aptly labeled mansion. It looked big on the outside but the inside was humongous. Dean took off his boots at the door, not wanting to track anything in. Dean walked over to Anna.  
“Hey Anna, can I help you with anything? You look really stressed out.” Dean asked, trying to make a good impression for not only Cas but for Gabe as well.   
“Dean, that’s so sweet! Actually if you could help me in the kitchen so I wouldn’t have such a workout climbing on the shelves to get things I need, that would be lovely!” She sounded relieved. Dean was relieved as well she could’ve had him do anything, but all he has to do is hand things to her. That, he was confident, he could do.   
She led him into the kitchen. Dean was in awe of the golden and marble color scheme of the whole house. It looked like heaven. Everything was either white, gold, or marble, the drapes looked like clouds and the white couches with golden trim looked like they’ve never been sat on, even Anna was in all white. Dean felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb, in his all black attire. Anna led him to the kitchen, where the marble countertops were in chaos. Anna started bustling about in her fancy clothes, she was dressed for dinner, he could tell. She was in a white blouse and a very short white skirt. She had an apron on, which he could tell was doing its job very well.   
“Dean, would u hand me the cookbook with the red and blue stripes? It should be on the far right upper shelf.” Anna asked him. He hardly heard her because he was too busy staring at her ass. He moved toward the shelves, picking through the cupboard. He found the cookbook on the topmost shelf and handed it to her. She quickly said thanks and went back to her hunk of meat she was preparing.   
“So what’s on the menu?” Dean asks casually walking up behind Anna.   
“Prime Rib, potatoes, green beans, rolls, French silk and pecan pies.” She recited still focused on her meat. Dean’s mouth began to water from both the girl in front of him and the menu for the night. Mmmmm…. Pie.   
Dean took a step back from Anna and took a good look at her. She was a lot shorter than him, probably by almost a foot. She had dark red hair that fell to her lower back. She had big brown eyes and a giant rack. Wow, Dean wanted to tap that.   
“Dean, can you fetch Gabe for me?” Anna said still very focused on the prime rib. Dean tore his gaze away from her and ventured out of the kitchen. The huge white and gold living room had two exits. One was to the upstairs and the other one was into a hallway extension of the living room. Dean walked down the hall first and not hearing anyone he wandered upstairs. He came to a bunch of doorways, he peaked into the opened ones and finding no Gabe he approached the shut door. He knocked and receiving no answered opened it. As he opened the door his phone buzzed, a text from Cas. “SOS” He caught his breath, she was in trouble. He looked up, there he was greeted to Gabe and Sam lying on top of each other, making out. His mouth fell open.   
“Uh, Anna wanted you. I got to go.” Dean stammered and tripped backwards trying to escape the awkward scene, but also worried about Cas. He turned around and ran down the stairs, shoved his feet into his boots and ran to the car. He sprinted to the car and hopped into the drivers seat. He leaned over to the glove compartment and popped it open. He pulled out a .22 and shoved it in his waistband, with an extra clip in his pocket. He pulled out a sheath of throwing knives from under the drivers seat and strapped it to his ankle. He wouldn’t need them, he reassured himself, If there was a problem Bela should have been able to deal with it. Right?


	32. Castiel

CASTIEL  
“On your knees!” The goon hoarsely spoke. Cas put both her hands out, showing no harm. “Listen. There has got to be some kind of mistake sir. My friend and I are nobodies. We just want to go home. Please. Let us go.” Cas’ plan was swirling through her mind. She needed him to drop the knife. She could work better if he wasn’t threatening Bela. The goon grunted at her, “Now. Innocent isn’t exactly what I’d call the Winchester clan. This bitch,” He grabbed a fistful of Bela’s hair and jerked it toward Cas, “and her older brother, the Ken doll, killed my brother and my cousin. Do you want to know why?! For a damn painting.”   
Cas felt her mouth go dry. She was feeling very woozy; Dean and Bela couldn’t be murderers. Could they?  
The goon threw Bela’s unconscious head back onto the asphalt. Cas heard a crack and saw blood. Cas’ Grace told her that Bela was almost dead. But she was fighting. Cas had to get over there and heal her. Dean needed to hurry up.  
Almost as if he was hearing her thoughts, she saw the Impala swing around the corner and haphazardly parked on the wrong side of the road. Dean got out of the car with concern written all over his face.


	33. Dean

DEAN  
He pulled up and parked terribly. He got out with one hand on his gun and saw Cas standing between the van and another car. He looked at Cas, “Cas! Are you ok?! What is wrong?”  
“I’m what’s wrong, pretty boy.” A massive man stood, holding Bela’s hair in his meaty fist. Cas look terrified. Dean needed to get her the hell out of there.   
“You know, it is sweet that you noticed. It takes effort to look this good. Although some days I just wake up like this.” Dean sassed. The man growled almost animal like. He dropped Bela on the ground and took a couple slow steps toward Dean. Dean gestured to Cas to run, but she didn’t. Cas ran to Bela, to see if she was okay, instead of running away. Dean admired her bravery but he was afraid she’d get hurt.   
“Cas! Get out of here!” Dean commanded.   
Cas gave him a defiant look and said, “You kick this guy’s ass I’ll take care of Bela.”  
Dean raised his eyebrow and focused back on the brute in front of him. Now Dean though of himself of a tall, muscular, and intimidatingly handsome man, But this guy was 6’6” and it looked like he was pretty muscly but his face looked like he rode the short bus in Dean’s opinion.   
“So,” Dean started to the seething giant, “were your parents brother and sister, or do you try that hard to like Boy George?”   
The attacker ran at him with his arms out on both sides. Dean went down into a crouch and Boy George couldn’t stop in time and tripped over him. Dean fluidly moved to the dazed mammoth of a man, drew his gun, cocked it and pointed it at his chest.   
“Are we done here?” Dean asked in a deadly serious tone of voice.  
Boy George tried to wriggle away but Dean drove his heel into his balls. The brute howled in pain.   
Dean crouched down, inches from the thug’s face, his gun pressed firmly against his chest. He whispered into the Goliath’s ear, “Give me two good reasons to even let you live. You may have killed my little sister and threatened my girlfriend. I should end you, but I wont. Because I don’t want Cas to witness anything that horrible.” Dean stood up and moved the gun from the man’s chest. He grabbed Dean’s ankle. Dean slammed his heel into the thug’s nose.   
“Now. Stop that.” Dean said, “Stay down, man.”   
All of a sudden a red hot pain spread in Dean’s side. Dean heard Cas yelp in fear and shout his name. Dean turned and fired his gun. He kept his promise to the man and didn’t kill him but he shot him in the pelvis. Dean dropped to his knees and looked to examine his wound. Blood made his black shirt stick to him. Dean reached behind him and pulled out the stiletto throwing knife from his back.   
“Hot damn,” Dean said, “This was one of my favorite shirts.”


	34. Castiel

CASTIEL  
Cas saw the man throw the knife into Dean’s back after Dean obviously broke his nose.   
“DEAN! No!” She screamed, tears threatened her eyes.   
He looked at her confused for a split second then spun around and shot the dude in the freaking hip. The bang the gun made was probably the loudest noise she’d ever heard. She looked back down at Bela. She’d situated Bela’s head so it was in her lap. She was healing Bela with her Grace. Cas’ hands subtly glowed ice blue as her aura flowed into and healed Bela. Cas could feel that Bela was almost all healed, the blood was all gone and she regained normal brain patterns. But Castiel noticed something abnormal about Bela’s brain patterns that her Grace wouldn’t heal. Cas shook the thought from her head. She shifted Bela’s almost completely healed head gently onto the asphalt and ran to Dean.  
He was on his knees at this point, with the bloody knife in his hand. Cas stopped in front of his face.   
“Dean… Dean…. Hey.. Hey… Look at me.. ok Dean listen to my voice. Focus… Stay with me.” She said to him clearly. She put her hands on his wound. The knife had gone in deep and hadn’t missed the major artery.  
“Cas…. Castiel. Is Bela ok? Tell me she is going to be okay.” Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. Crystal blue met Emerald green. Tears fell from Cas’ blue eyes. “No. no she’ll be fine Dean, baby, worry about yourself. You will be ok. Okay. Bela is fine. You are fine. Just don’t black out ok?”   
“Cas. You are an angel. With black wings.” Dean said casually as he was suffering from blood loss. Cas looked shocked, her wings. They were invisible to everyone but her, and they were black. The only black wings Anna, Gabe, Michael or Lucifer had ever heard of. The scary thing is that, only an Angel’s soul mate can see their wings.


	35. Dean

DEAN  
The wings were beautiful. They were a light grey where they attached to her body and darkened until they were pure black about halfway through. They looked soft. They were calling to him. They wanted him to touch them. He just wanted to touch them. He reached out for them.


	36. Castiel

CASTIEL  
Dean reached out to the air beside her shoulder blade. She moved her left hand to his right shoulder to keep him from touching them. But he was stronger than her. A searing pleasure bust through her as he touched her wings. She looked at Dean his entire body clenched up in pain as her handprint seared through his shirt and branded on the outside of his shoulder. He used his not wounded arm to rip open his shirt. Buttons flew everywhere on his rib cage a symbol was starting to take shape. It was a key with black wings, and in Enochian, right over his heart, was her name. That’s when Cas felt it, a painful burning sensation. Her own tattoo, the Lock and wings, moved. If Castiel were a betting Angel she would’ve put money on the lock moving to the unlocked position.


	37. Gabe

GABE  
Sam and Gabe walked in to the Novak residence a few seconds behind Dean. Gabe began with, “It isn’t much, but it is home.” Sam slapped him upside his head.  
“Damn! What was that for.” Gabe rubbed the back of his head.   
Sam put one hand on her slim waist and gestured to the white and gold house, “Not much?! This place is freaking Buckingham palace!” Gabe wasn’t paying attention to the chastisement. He was focused on Sam’s long bronze legs and her generous amount of cleavage in her dress. Gabe ushered her to his room, away from Anna, for the moment. He didn’t want Anna to barrage her with questions when she hasn’t even expressed an opinion on being serious with him. For all Gabe knew she was just like her brother, in the sex department at least. He didn’t think so though. But he sure as hell didn’t want Anna finding out before him.


	38. Sam

SAM  
“So your room then?” Sam smiled and looked around. Gabe’s room was pretty bare minus the copious amounts of candy wrappers and clothes littering the floor. He had a bunch of drawings on the wall but Cas had signed them all.   
“Cas is a really good artist.” Sam said breaking the silence. Gabe was admiring her legs more. Sam cleared her throat.  
“Uh. What.” Gabe stuttered furiously blushing from being caught checking Sam out. Sam turned around and walked right up close to him. She wrapped her arms around him. Gabe was just an inch or two taller than Sam but she stood on her tiptoes to look him in the eye.   
“Gabriel Novak.” She said to him balancing herself on him.  
He looked at her and placed his hands on her hips, “Samantha Winchester”  
She, in one swift movement, pulled his face to her face and kissed him lightly on the lips. She rested her feet back on the floor, and looked at her toes, her long brown hair falling in front of her face.


	39. Gabe

GABE  
Gabe brushed her hair behind her ear and rested his hand on her neck. He pulled her toward him again by putting one hand on the small of her back. He kissed her passionately. She let out a small sigh and a shy smile when he released her.   
“You know what Sam Winchester. What I don’t get about you is that one minute you are flirty and suave and the next you are shy and awkward. I think that is awesome. I think you are awesome.” He sexily whispered to her. Sam blushed, her face lighting up like a cherry.   
Gabe picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back. They got lost in each other’s lips, exploring the new territory in which they both felt as though they already knew well. Gabe backed up and kicked the door shut and brought them back to his bed. He sat down, careful not to squish her legs. She ran her tongue experimentally over his bottom lip. He groaned and leaned back, bringing her on top of him. He rested his hands on her lower, lower back. He was so close to touching her butt, but he didn’t allow himself to do so. She adjusted her position so she was straddling him and Gabe was hyperaware that she was in a dress meaning there were only three layers between them. And two of them were underwear. Then the door came crashing open.


	40. Sam

SAM  
Gabe was so handsome and his lips were soft and his body made her want to strip him right there and then and tell him to deflower her. Plus he tasted like candy. He turned her on so much. He just knew what made her excited. She was fully OK with making out with this man, until her jerk of a brother had to come barreling through the door. She heard the door bang open, ready to have to explain to one of Gabe’s older or younger siblings.   
“Uh. Anna wanted you. I gotta go.” Dean stammered under his breath and left at almost a run.   
Sam, at this point, was sitting up straddling Gabe, looking at the open doorway in shock. She turned back to Gabe who was covering his face with his hands. She scooted herself off of him and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed.


	41. Gabe

Gabe  
He sat up with her and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. She stiffened at his touch. He pulled his hand back, not wanting to push her any further. He got off the bed and walked over to the window. He pulled back the beige curtains and opened the window. He moved over to his backpack, which was haphazardly thrown on the floor, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and a snicker bar. He unwrapped the Snicker, threw the wrapper on the floor and lit his cig. Sam walked over to him, and pulled a cigarette from his pack. He flicked his lighter open and she lit up. They both stood by the window smoking. Gabe finished his last drag of his first cigarette and lit another off the end of the first.   
“So Sam. I didn’t know you smoked.” He said casually. Dean seeing them together cast a shadow of awkwardness over them both.   
“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Sam said in between drags. Gabe pulled his cigarette away from his lips and cocked his head one way, “You know something? You are completely right. Tell me Samantha. What is one thing I don’t know about you?” They both simultaneously leaned up against the windowsill.   
“Well”, Sam began, “I’m a gymnast. I used to compete but it ended up not being my style. So I do it for fun now. What is one thing I don’t know about you?” She took a long drag. Well for starters, Gabe thought, I’m an archangel of the Lord.   
Sam took his silence as hesitation, “Come on. First thing that comes into your head.”  
“I’m very addicted to candy.” Gabe said almost as soon and Sam finished her sentence, “But don’t worry I’ve got a killer metabolism.”   
Sam laughed as she took a drag and shoved his shoulder, “That doesn’t count! I already knew that!” She gestured to the candy wrappers littering the floor.   
“Fine, uh, I’m really good at stealthy sneaking around places. I can pick locks, and move like a ninja.” Gabe proceeded to horribly attempt to do a ninja pose. Which made Sam laugh. After that they sat in companionable silence. Gabe thought about this wonderful woman he had next to him. She was everything he ever wanted. Smart, funny, quiet but yet not exactly introverted, clever, A GYMNAST (Imagine the sex!) and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Not to mention his best friends little sister.


	42. Sam

SAM  
Gabe was pretty much perfect. He was hot, funny, and clever. He was also sort of a bad boy. He smoked and she wouldn’t be surprised if he had tattoos. She thought it was downright adorable that he thought picking locks and ‘sneaking around’ was stealth, she could pick locks in her sleep and break into Fort Knox on a whim but he was just so DAMN cute about it! She just wanted to curl up next to him and snuggle for the rest of her life, but she knew that would be impossible, not only because that was a really long time to snuggle someone but because she had a family business to run one day. A family business that she could never tell Gabe about, or anyone for that matter, she had to stop this before things got out of hand.


	43. Dean

DEAN  
Dean came to in the back seat of the Impala. Bela was driving and Cas had his head in her lap. Dean attempted to sit up, but Cas put an ‘aw-hell-nah’ hand on his shoulder telling him he better lie back down. His back ached but it sure as hell didn’t feel like he’d been stabbed. He looked down at his shirt; he was wearing a new black button up. He glanced over to Cas. She was wearing a very tight fitting white dress, that Dean recognized as Bela’s. Dean was all of a sudden hyperaware that his head was resting against her bare thigh. He has to distract his mind and his dick.  
“Where are we going?” He managed to croak out. Cas looked at him and smiled, “You forgot about our families having dinner together already Dean?” She was so beautiful. Dean sat up, this time ignoring the warning hand of Cas. Dean groaned and ruffled his hair. Bela pulled into the Novak driveway and parked.   
“Ok you two, cover story time,” Bela began with her accent making the process sound much more official then it was, “We had car troubles and Dean had to come get us, then Cas reminded us that we had to dress up so we went back home which took forever because traffic was hell.” Both Cas and Dean nodded.  
They all got out of the car, and saw a very disappointed Anna and Ellen standing in the doorway.


	44. Ellen

ELLEN  
That damn child of hers. Ellen swore she was going to kill Dean next time she saw him. First he forgot until last minute to tell her about this dinner, and then even worse he told her an hour before hand that they needed to dress up. She saw the Impala pull up and stood on the front porch with a hand on her hip, she was gonna kill him. The other kids were just getting settled at the table when Ellen heard a click-clack of heels from the doorway onto the porch. She looked down to see a short young but mature looking redhead.   
“I’m gonna kill them for being late.” The redhead muttered under her breath, Ellen hid a smile; this must’ve been the older sister who took care of the Novak kids.   
Bela got out of the drivers seat and opened the back door for a beautiful ebony haired ivory skinned girl who was holding up her stupid ass kid. Then Ellen’s irritation for them being late faded when she noticed Dean was leaning on her a little too much, her maternal instinct kicked in, he must’ve gotten in a fight.   
“Castiel! Dinner was to start precisely 10 minutes ago. Where have you been?” the older sister scolded the pale girl, presumably Castiel. Castiel downcast her eyes in shame of being late but then Bela took a step forward to Anna and wrapped an arm around her waist, “Oh my, you must be Ms. Anna Novak. Gabe and Castiel have told us so much about you. But Gabe didn’t say how beautiful you look. We apologize for being late. We were out dress shopping for a gala we are attending and, wouldn’t you know it, my car stalls! We had to call Dean to get us right away, then I had to go home and put on a dress and traffic was terrible! I swear there had to have been 7 accidents on the way home!” Bela was slowly leading Anna inside. Ellen wasn’t sure if Bela was going to get in trouble for grifting a friend or if she should get a medal for a flawless performance. Either way she was definitely going to talk to her later.   
“Dean, could I speak with you for a moment” Ellen politely asked him. He unwrapped his arm from Castiel, and she gave him a worried look. Dean whispered something in her ear and she went inside.   
“Yo-yo mama, how’s it going?” Dean smiled and laughed at himself, his body showing relaxedness but his eyes showing pain.   
“First of all young man you are in so much trouble for planning these things all last minute. And secondly what the hell happened? Bella started sweet talking Anna and you’re hurt.”   
“You remember the Chicago heist from about a year ago? Bela and I had to put down those two robbers who came to steal the Rembrandt from the Art Museum the exact night we did. They almost killed us. Well apparently there was a third member of that party who escaped, without our knowledge, who holds a grudge. He jumped Bela and Cas outside the dress store. Cas texted me an SOS and I got there as soon as he threw Bela on the asphalt. I shot him in the pelvis; he got me in the side with a stiletto. Must’ve missed all the vital organs and Cas patched me up somehow. I’m sore but ok.”   
Ellen’s face hardened, no one threatens her babies, “Did anyone see you?”  
Dean’s eyes downcast, “There were security camera’s at the store next door. After dinner we can get Charlie on those.”   
Ellen nodded, “Get inside.”


	45. Gabe

GABE  
Things got out of hand. Dinner started in 10 minutes and Gabe’s pants and shirts were on opposite ends of the room, Sam’s dress was thrown haphazardly across Gabe’s dresser and her bra was hooked on the doorknob. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at this beautiful woman next to him, with a ring of hickeys (courtesy of himself) around her chest and neck. She had a small star tattooed on her pelvis. She stared up at him smiling. The moment was blissful. Until the panic set in.   
“GABRIEL!” Uriel bellowed upstairs, “Dinner in 3!”  
Sam jumped up, “shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.” She yanked her black lace bra off the doorknob and clipped it on. Gabe bounced up and pulled on his black dress pants and a white button up and a white dinner jacket. Sam had her dress on when he finished dressing. He almost opened the door, when he realized, “Son of a bitch. Sam, I’m so sorry.”


	46. Sam

SAM  
Sam’s eyebrows furrowed, “What are you talking about?”   
Gabe swallowed nervously “Um, Hickeys.”   
Oh no, She ran to the mirror he had on the wall and groaned, she had reddish purple marks running from the back of her ear to her cleavage.   
“Jeeze Gabe I know I’m sweet but I ain’t a candy bar.”  
Gabe must’ve had an idea and he led her to Anna’s room and threw her a black turtleneck and a white skirt. Sam pulled the turtleneck on and partially tucked it into the skirt. They ran downstairs and got to the table just as Bela and Anna walked in. Bela and Anna seemed to have become good friends or, more likely, Bela was just trying to get out of trouble for something and is bullshitting Anna hardcore. Gabe led Sam up to the immensely long table and pulled a chair out for her. Sam blushed and sat down. He pulled up the chair next to her. The table was set with pure white plates and napkins and the silverware was gold. There was dark red wine in a decanter on the table and elegant wine glasses at each spot. Gabe had sat Sam and himself toward the middle of the table, at the head of the table sat a tall handsome man with chiseled features and golden hair. That must be Gabe’s older brother, Michael, the head of the household. To Michael’s left there sat, presumably, another brother. Gabe leaned over and whispered, “That is Michael and Raphael, My two eldest brothers. Luci, our other brother, couldn’t make it.” Sam nodded.   
She looked to the other side of the table, there were three highchairs, one of which held a small bald baby boy.   
“How old is he?” Sam asked Gabe gesturing to the baby.  
“9 months. His name is Gadreel.” Gabe smiled. She sighed, he was so handsome, she just wanted to bring him upstairs and finish what she started.


	47. Ellen

ELLEN  
And Ellen thought she had a big family with 10 kids. The Novaks were all siblings, and there were 11 Novaks at the table, 12 in total just like the Winchesters, except they are all siblings, as in blood relatives. Some how they managed to fit 23 people around a table comfortably. Ellen dragged her husband over to the side of the table closest to the door, accidentally putting them in the most tactically advantageous spot. Anna brought out a bowl of green beans and Ellen inquired, “Do you need help with anything?” Anna smiled and nodded, “That’d be great! I have no idea where Gabe went, he was supposed to set the table a half hour ago!”  
Ellen laughed politely, if they were her kids she would’ve found them and pulled them downstairs to set the damn table by their ear. She just remembered that these kids were raising themselves. Anna couldn’t even be 18 yet, as old or younger than Dean, and Ellen barely lets Dean hold the babies let alone take care of them for even just a day.   
Ellen followed Anna into the kitchen and helped her bring the Prime Rib, the mashed potatoes, the china plates, golden silverware and expensive wine glasses for the adults and equally as expensive crystal water glasses for the kids. Ellen was miffed on how a family with no parents can afford all these gorgeous things.   
“Our brothers,” Anna said almost reading Ellen’s mind, “Our brothers Raphael, Michael, and Luci have very lucrative careers. We don’t steal or anything sin- wrong like that. Michael is a CEO of the Jewelry Inc., the largest jewelry chain on this side of America. Raphael is a Surgeon at the hospital. And Luci, well, Luci can’t tell us what he does. He works for the government and cant talk about it. But he won’t be here tonight for dinner he is away on business.”   
“So you manage the household then?” Ellen asked genuinely curious.   
“Well the ‘parents’ of this group end up usually being myself and Michael. Michael is the closest thing we have to a father figure. I’m the eldest girl so I got thrown into the role of early motherhood. I had to grow up pretty fast. But it is worth it seeing my brothers and sisters being so happy like this. Gabe is our little trickster and doesn’t like bringing people over. We are always so busy, and hectic. I’ve almost had to drop out of school twice, to keep an eye on Gadreel. Gadreel is our 9-month year old brother. Out father left him at the doorstep about 3 months ago. Raph started taking night shifts at the hospital to take care of him while I’m at school.” Anna blubbered, getting a little teary eyed, “Gosh, I’m sorry for sniveling like this. Lets join them all back in the dining room, yes?”  
Ellen nodded watching the 18-year-old mother of 11 take off her apron and walk into the dining room. Her heart broke for these kids. How could their father do something like this to them? Just drop kids off whenever it was convenient for him. What a prick. Ellen silently vowed to herself that these kids were her kids as well now.


	48. Castiel

CAS  
Dinner was fine. Everyone laughed and had a good time. When it was time to say goodbye to the Winchester Clan, Cas pulled Dean aside.  
“The art show, tomorrow, when are we going to meet and such?” Cas asked wringing her hands.  
“Well, it starts at 7 so I could pick you up at 5 and we all could go to dinner first.” Dean suggested, “That means you have 2 hours to get ready after school, is that enough time?”   
“Oh, yeah plenty.” She smiled shyly and began to walk away.   
“Oh, Cas! One more thing,” Dean reached around her waist and pulled her back to him, he leaned down and whispered in her ear in a sultry voice, “I’m really glad you’re going with me.”  
My Father, he was sexy.  
“Um, me too.” She stuttered out. She heard a low chuckle come from his direction.  
She looked into his emerald eyes and defiantly stated, “What’s so funny?!”  
He brushed her hair away from her eyes.  
“You’re adorable.” He cupped her chin in one hand and wrapped the other one around her waist, and drew her face toward his.  
Cas felt like time was moving in slow motion. She could feel his pulse beating under his black dress shirt. She could hear her own pulse booming in her ears. She closed her eyes and felt his soft lips kiss hers. She kissed back, her mouth trying to get as much as she could. It was almost as if he could sense her eagerness and she could feel him smile as he tightened his grip on her.   
She smiled at the fact he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Unfortunately, he pulled away, his eyes with a mischievous smile, “To be continued.” He walked back around the corner and out the door. Cas leaned against the wall and sighed.   
She was dating the epitome of a bad boy. For her Father’s sake she saw him shoot a man in the pelvis not even three hours ago!  
The same man who told her that Bela and Dean were murderers.   
Not only that but he referred to her as his GIRLFRIEND!  
Cas’ head fell in her hands.   
What now?  
She slid down the wall and buried her face in her knees. She knew she liked him but was he worth risking everything for?  
There was a knock at the door; Castiel barely lifted her head as she heard Anna’s heels click across the floor.  
“Hello?”  
“Hiya! You must be Mrs. Novak. I’m here to see If Castiel can come out to play?”  
Cas’ head shot up when she heard her name said by a vaguely familiar voice.  
“One moment, I’ll go find her.” Anna said.   
Cas stood up and walked to the door, where she saw Brackett.   
“Hiya Castiel!” He said his impish grin covering his whole face.


	49. Ellen

ELLEN  
Ellen flopped on her bed after changing out of her dress into sweats and one of Bobby’s old T-shirts. She had made sure that Charlie hacked and erased the footage from the security cameras that caught Dean shooting the prick who attacked them. She buried her face in her pillow, and took a deep breath. She relaxed her entire body, her eyes started to feel heavy. The light didn’t bother her, it was just a dull burr through her eyelids. She was content. There was a soft knock at the door. She groaned internally and rolled over as the door swung open. It was Bela, uncharacteristically knocking. Ellen sat up, surprised that her daughter was knocking; she had her arms wrapped around herself and stared at the floor. Bela’s golden hair was draped unceremoniously in front of her eyes and she was wearing a massive sweater and sweats.   
“Can I talk to you for a mo?” Bela whispered, her British accent less formal.   
Ellen stood up and gestured for her to sit on the bed. What was wrong with Bela? She was acting out of character, not holding her head high, not acting like she is better than everyone else. Her motherly instincts told her that something was very wrong.   
Bella sat on the bed and Ellen sat next to her, both in silence for a while. Then Ellen saw something that kicked the motherly instincts into overdrive. There, on Ellen and Bobby’s comforter, was a round teardrop stain. Bela was crying.   
“Oh baby.” Ellen said and pulled Bela towards her. Bela gripped on her shirt and began silently sobbing. Ellen held her and let her cry. Bela cried herself to sleep and Ellen didn’t let go for the entire night. She fell asleep with her tearstained baby in her arms, her baby with PTSD that was triggered by a man grabbing her and trying to get in her pants. Ellen understood, Bela was sexually abused for most of her childhood; the memories were not pleasant ones. Sleep came reluctantly for Ellen that night, but in the end she did sleep.


	50. Castiel

CASTIEL  
“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked, rather rudly. She didn’t care. She had had enough excitement for one day.   
“Aww Casty come on. I was trying to be romantic, and spontaneous. You were telling me the other day you needed a man you would keep you on your toes.” Brackett smiled charmingly at her.   
Wait what? He wants to…. He and I?   
“Hold on a second.” Castiel stops his charming behavior, “You want to date me?”  
Brackett’s face turn from goofy to drop dead serious. Which, Castiel had to admit, was pretty sexy.   
“Castiel. You are the funniest prettiest girl I know. You are smart and talented and I would love to take you out for dessert right now.”   
A date. With Brackett? Now? Not even three hours after Dean called her his girlfriend.   
Were they dating?   
Would this be cheating?   
“Sure.” Castiel gave in, “But only as friends.”  
“Alright! You can be just friends. I’m not giving up quite yet.” His sly demeanor came back as he ushered her out of the house.   
Is this a mistake? Castiel asked herself


	51. Dean

DEAN  
Should he? Shouldn’t he? He was parked a block away from Castiel’s house. Should he surprise her by dropping by? He had bought her flowers on an impulse, which isn’t like him at all.   
Fuck it.   
He drove in to the driveway and saw Castiel getting ushered out the door by some scraggly kid. He recognized him from their gym class.. Bookit, blender, boris or whatever his name is.  
Dean felt his heart break. She was with someone else? Why? Why was he here? He sat there in shock with the Impala running. Cas made eye contact with him, her eyes got wide. He heard her shout his name.  
That all the confirmation he needed, he threw the car in reverse and sped away. His mind was racing. Of course she can spend time with whoever she wants. It wasn't like they were dating, or anything. But he did accidentally let the gf word slip today. She smiled when he said that.   
She just didn't deserve him. Dean cranked down the impala's window and chucked the flowers out the window.


	52. Castiel

CASTIEL  
She lay quietly in her bed. Her heart shattered into smithereens. She really fucked up tonight. But Dean completely over reacted. She had been calling Dean all night with no answer. He was avoiding her. She was so confused. She knew she hurt him, but he didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t know that her heart resides with him and him alone. A lone tear leaked down Castiel’s white face. She curled up under her reading lamp and began to draw, just as it began to rain.


	53. Dean

DEAN  
Dean walked down the alley. He could feel them watching him. They call themselves the Blood. Dean calls them the Crud. He had a history with this specific gang. Their Leader, Gordon, tried to hit on Sam and Jo about two years back, so naturally Dean just hit him back. He was in the hospital for 3 weeks after ward. The Blood told him if he ever came around again he would be killed. And a fight was exactly was Dean was looking for.  
“Yo Winchester. You got some nerve coming back here.” Dean could see the silhouette of three pathetic gang members tying to look cool.   
Dean smiled to himself; this was going to be fun.  
“You deaf Winchester?? Get the fuck outta here! Or we are gonna mess you up real bad. Your hot little sisters ain’t gonna recognize you after tonight.”   
Dean grinned, the bastards. He had a lot of pent up emotions that were about to be released.   
A punk from the left ran up to him from the right, with a switchblade. Dean himself was unarmed but was wearing gloves. The little gangster wannabe haphazardly slashed with his knife. Dean grabbed his wrist in one hand and caught the blade in the other. Dean wrenched away the knife and threw it over his shoulder. He twisted the kid’s wrist until he was on the ground writhing in pain.   
Dean kept walking toward the three figures standing under the street light like this was some kind of action movie. Idiots. That’s a tactically bad move. Literally trying for no camouflage at all.   
Dean sighed as two more half-assed gangster bastards charged him. Stupid Ass 1 on the left had a shiny gold knuckle duster and Stupid Ass 2 on the right came at him with just his fists. Dumb Asses.   
After mowing down 12 of these shitty pawns without breaking a sweat, Dean turned to Gordon who was flanked by his two bodyguards. Each body guard was about 6’4” and 300 pounds of muscle. They took an in sync step toward him. Dean punched one straight in the nose. The other bodyguard punched wildly at him and Dean caught his wrist and twisted it at an impossible angle.   
Gordon surprisingly stood his ground, even with one knocked out on the ground and the other writhing in pain on the asphalt.  
“Winchester.” Gordon greeted him, “Now what has your panties in a twist?”  
“The fact you ain’t in a hearse yet, that’ll definitely be on the damned list.” Dean spat his voice dripping in venom.   
“Walk away Dean. I’m not going to fight you, and there is no reason for you to attack me and my homeboys. You came here unprovoked by us. Maybe you should go home and deal with your shit there instead of taking it out on us, just an idea.” Gordon threw back at him.   
Dean stood there, dumbfounded, and turned around and walked away. And all at once felt his heart begin to ache for the woman he just met, and loved with his heart and soul. A single tear rolled down his face just as it began to rain.


	54. Sam

SAM  
The ride to school was awkward to say the least. Dean was quiet, he didn’t even turn on the music. Bela wasn’t chatting about how fun tonight was going to be. Jo and Charlie were quietly chatting between themselves about the upcoming heist but nothing too heavy. Sam must’ve missed something. She didn’t know about anyone else but she had an amazing night the night before. Dean is just being a drama queen probably but it was Bela not being her normal ‘I-AM-Better-Than-Sliced-White-Bread’ persona. Sam couldn’t stop smiling, her stomach was twisting into knots to see Gabe again. He was so….. perfect! Dean pulled up to the door and let everyone out.   
“Wait you’re dropping us off at the door?” Sam said out loud, just a little too astonished.   
“Yeah.”, Dean said a little to quickly, “Now get out before I change my mind.”  
Sam grabbed her bag and ran to the school entrance, she saw Gabe and Castiel standing at the doorway.   
“Hey Castiel! Dean’s just parking.” Sam greeted cheerfully. Something looked different about Castiel, she had almost a more defined hourglass shape. It looked like her chest had gotten bigger, she’d gotten a little taller, and maybe her face a little more defined. She definitely didn’t look like the geeky art student Sam remembered. Sam shook off the feeling. And walked to Gabriel.


	55. Dean

DEAN  
He sat in the Parking Lot and rested his head on the steering wheel. He had a black and blue shoulder blade from his burst of insanity the night before, and hadn’t slept a wink thinking about Castiel. When he had gotten home last night he found like 3 missed calls from her. He really screwed up. He shouldn’t have run from her. Who knows what she was doing, She could’ve been freaking walking him out to his car or getting a homework assignment for all he knew. Dean never thought of himself as a possessive boyfriend. To be completely honest Dean didn’t think of himself as a boyfriend at all.   
He was no good for Castiel. He would only bring her pain. Hell, he already almost got her killed, that crazy bastard just showing up and threatening her like that. Dean gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He couldn’t handle her; she was too good for him. Why did she even like him? He almost got her killed! Not only that but she covered for him to her family. She is going to get dolled up tonight and going to go with him to a- Dean stopped his internal rant. He was bringing Cas on a heist. He never thought of the danger she faced. Everyone on his team can handle themselves in one way or another. But Cas, and Gabe for that matter. His best friend and the woman he loved. They were both in danger…Because of him. 

What was he going to do? 

Then there was a knock on the Impala’s door. Dean lifted his head from the steering wheel and saw a woman he recognized as Castiel, but she looked…. Different somehow. He unlocked the door and she sat shotgun. Dean saw a flutter of black on her back, her jacket must’ve been tousled in the wind.   
“Dean. We need to talk.”


	56. Castiel

CASTIEL  
She knocked on the shiny black metal of the Impala. Dean’s head was resting on the steering wheel. After Sam told her Dean was in the car, Castiel waited for him to come in, but he didn’t show. The bell had rang for the first class of the day and still no Dean. So she went out to find him. The wind was really chilly so she wrapped her wings around her to keep the warmth in.   
Dean looked up and saw her, he blushed a little and opened the door.   
“Dean. We need to talk.” Cas said, “ I have something to tell you that just can’t wait.”  
Dean shifted his body toward her looking slightly nervous but curious, “I have something to tell you too.” He said looking her straight in the eye, “and I think I should go first, just because if I don’t get this over with right now I’m going to loose the balls to say it. I’m no good for you. I’m poison. Everyone around me gets hurt and I hate it. I need to know you will be safe. I can’t see you anymore. You need to stay away from me Cas.”   
Cas’ heart stopped.


	57. Castiel

CASTIEL  
Then she slapped him across the face.  
"Dean Winchester. Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Say. That.  I need you. Last night was all a misunderstanding. Trust me. I know we are meant to be." Cas started to tear up. It was just then Cas realized that Dean hadn't changed out of his clothes from the night before. Which means he hadn't seen... Well this was going to be awkward. She'd assumed that was the reason he came to see her last night.  
"Cas..." Dean started sympathetically.  
"Dean. Stop. Just stop. Quit having a pity party for yourself over there and listen. I need to know if you can see it." Cas swallowed her sadness, and focused. She never had to tell anyone she was an angel before.  
"What are you talking about." Dean asked thoroughly taken aback by her tone.  
"My body. It is aging rapidly to catch up with you. My handprint that is burned into your shoulder, the tattoo that appeared on your body of a key with wings, maybe even the, I don't know, wings you can see on my back?" she sassed back, getting mildly annoyed with the stupid human. Her stupid human, but a stupid human nonetheless.  
Dean's eyes got huge as he ripped off his shirt and stared back at a blistering red handprint on his shoulder. He looked at Castiel like she was a monster.  
"Dean, my name is Castiel. And I am an angel of the Lord. Do not be afraid"  
"What the fuck?" Dean mumbled to himself. 


	58. Dean

DEAN  
An angel… She had to be crazy. He could tell by watching her speak that she wasn’t lying. He’d been trained to catch liars by Bela. But what she was saying didn’t make any sense at all. So, the conclusion he came up with is that she is crazy, she believes it is true and so she shows no signs of being a liar. Dean’s brain fought to find reasons that she is crazy, Dean’s heart fought to defend her. In the end, Dean’s heart won.  
“Cas. This is Crazy. Proof, Cas. I need proof that we aren’t both crazy.” Dean pleaded with her.  
Cas smiled a sad sort of smile, “Fine, Lets go to my house.”


	59. Sam

SAM  
Boy crazy was never used to describe Samantha Winchester, but today, Boy crazy was all she was. She caught herself zoning out during her classes thinking what the night would bring. She’d be in a beautiful dress and him in a suit and they’d dance the night away. Sam decided to ignore that fact that she knew she’d have to ditch him for a half hour to snatch the artwork. She imagined how she’d be able to look him in the eyes while he whisked her around the ballroom like Cinderella. She fought to ignore the fact that she’d be carrying at least three different knives on her and a capri length leotard under her dress so she could skip in and out real quick. She thought about the after dance kiss and not how she’d be wearing Lock picks in her hair instead of bobby pins. She sighed wistfully, ‘I wish I was a normal teenage girl.’


	60. Dean

DEAN  
He pulled up into the Novak driveway, Castiel looking at her hands. Dean was reluctant to trust the girl who had gone insane but his gut made him trust her.   
“Now what?” he demanded.   
“Go on inside.” Cas said, “I’ll be there in a sec.”  
Dean grumbled and walked off and knocked on the door. It swung open.   
“C-Cas??” Dean said, staring into her eyes, “But you were just… I just talked o you.. but..”  
“Come on in.” Cas smiled, “Are you hungry? I think we have some left overs, or Fruit Loops if u were interested.”  
“Um. No.. I’m good, How did you do that?” Dean demanded.  
“I already told you, I’m an angel. Are you ready to believe me yet?”   
“I don’t know what to believe Cas.” Dean sighed.  
Cas leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck, “Believe in me. Dean, please I need you to believe me.”   
Dean was ensnared in her crystal blue eyes, she looked at him, pleading with him to believe her.   
”Cas you are asking me to believe something insane” Dean said with pity in his voice.   
“Have some faith Dean, believe without seeing. I thought you would be able to believe in me without more proof.” Cas seemed disappointed, “Come outside with me.”


	61. Castiel

CASTIEL  
She’d really thought that he would need little to no proof, and her heart broke because he was too stubborn to see her true form. She ushered him outside in her fenced in back yard, “Dean, I’m going to spread my wings, only an angel’s soul mate can touch and see their wings. Are you ready?”  
Cas flexed her back and she could feel the soreness of her wings as they extended to their full (human) size, which was 3 feet long each. She saw Dean’s jaw drop, she felt the spark in her chest, the spark of the man she loved believing in her.


	62. Dean

DEAN   
He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His girlfriend wasn’t crazy. She was… a literal angel. He was in love with an angel.  
He was in… love.  
He ran toward her and picked her up and spun her around.   
“God, Castiel Novak, I love you.” Dean said looking up at her while her black hair flowed in the wind. He laughed whimsically. This girl, this angel, had his heart in a vice grip and he, for once, was ready to surrender to it.   
She smiled and giggled, “Put me down!!!”   
Dean, with a mischievous glint in his eye, said, “Yeah or what? You gonna smite me?”  
She laughed and playfully hit him, “De-ean!”  
“Alright, alright.” Dean put her down but didn’t let go. He held both hands around her waist and pulled her in tight to him. She hugged him back and buried her face in his shirt. Dean kissed the top of her head and rested his lips there. Her hair smelled like black cherry merlot.   
“Dean.” Cas whispered into his shirt. He could feel the warmth of her breath go through his shirt, giving him the slightest of goose bumps.  
“Yeah?” Dean mumbled into her hair.  
“What is your secret? I’ve told you mine, and frankly my whole families. Why did that man try to kill you and Bela yesterday?”


	63. Dean

DEAN  
Dean sighed; Ellen was going to kill him. He pulled away from the hug reluctantly.  
“Sit down babe, this might be a lot for you to take in.” He said.   
Cas laughed, more of a deep belly laugh.  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s so funny?” He was about bare is deepest secret to her, not only his but his entire families and she was…. Laughing.  
“I-I I just told you I’m an angel and you think what ever you are about to tell me is gonna be worse.” She laughed some more. Dean snuck a smile; she really did have a point.   
“Fine, but this still might be a little off-color for an angel.” He said, “My family and I are, uh. I mean we obtain rare objects for a specific clientele. Usually not exactly legally.”  
Cas’ eyes grew huge, “You mean, you guys are thieves?”  
Dean hung his head in shame, something he has never felt before this lovely woman entered his life, “Yeah. Thieves.”   
“THAT’S SO COOL!!!!” Cas squealed.


	64. Gabe

GABE  
He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He definitely wanted her body, but did he like her? That’s what Gabe hated about human emotions; they were so intertwined with other emotions. He lusted for her; did he even like her personality at all? Should he ‘hump and dump’ or try to make this as a relationship. It was Dean’s baby sister, breaking her heart was definitely out of the picture. Tonight, would he hit it? Would she want to have sex with him?   
UGH. Women.


	65. Jo

JO  
The mission tonight was simple. In and out. No distractions. Jo had rearranged the plan so she’d be going in as a caterer and not an attendee. She would have access to off limits areas and could store her and Sam’s bag somewhere inconspicuous but accessible. No pretty dress for her tonight, which she was A-OK with. Dean was bringing his little angel of a girlfriend and Sam was bringing her bad-boy. Jo couldn’t help but see that as a little ironic, considering Dean is the bad-boy and Sam is more of the angel. But whatever. Not her concern.   
Jo personally didn’t like Castiel. She thought she was a little too good to be true. She was a little too perfect. Jo chalked her hatred of Castiel up to possessiveness of her brother. Not anything else. At all…   
Jo shook her head at the thought. He was her brother. She wasn’t allowed to think of him like that. She needed to focus.   
She looked back at her book she was supposed to be reading, that she slipped the itinerary for the night in and memorized it. She smiled to herself. It was just like taking candy from a baby.


	66. Castiel

CASTIEL  
“Ok, so when you say ‘theives’ do you mean like delinquents like ‘I’mma-steal-a-pack-of-gum’ or like organized crime like ‘here let me show you my 3 undiscovered Picassos?” She asked doing satirical voices for the two groups.  
Dean chuckled, “Mostly we are , as you put it, organized crime. We, as a family, steal all kinds of fun stuff. But we all have our own unique talents so if one of us is down we are all down. Ellen and Bobby are our ‘Masterminds’ every possible scenario is accounted for and we are all connected on Coms so if something does go awry we can work around it, honestly I could never do what they do. Too many details.”  
“What about Bela?” Cas asked hungry for more, Dean couldn’t believe she thought this was so cool.  
“Bela is our Grifter. She can fool anyone into anything, she speaks like 100 languages and can persuade or seduce anyone she comes in contact with. She has, what Ellen calls, an addictive personality. Everyone wants to please her. She is excellent at hair and makeup and can transform herself and anyone else into and elderly person, or the oldest person into a youngster. I think that’s cool, but I’m not into girly stuff like that.”  
“So she is a glorified actress?” Cas asked, innocently. Dean began roaring with laughter. He dropped down to one knee to balance himself, trying to breathe in between laughing fits.  
“Don’t... hahaha… Let her…hahaha… hear you say that.” Dean chuckled for a little while longer. Cas plopped down next to him and crossed her legs and waited for the laughter to subside.   
Dean wiped a tear from his eye and smiled, “I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.”  
“Happy to help!” Cas chirped, “Now tell me about everyone else! Like you? What do you do?”  
Dean sat up a little straighter, “I’m the muscle. I know many different fighting styles and I can wield over 30 different weapons knowledgably.”  
Cas’ eyes were huge at this, “So you are the…. Holy crap. That’s…. wow! And Sam?”  
“Sam’s our thief and acrobat. She is pretty hardcore too.”  
Cas’ jaw basically hit the floor, “No way!”


	67. Sam

SAM  
When the bell rang for school to be over Sam practically sprinted over to the Winchester rendezvous spot. She stood where they meet after school and paced anxiously. She was so excited for the evening that was coming up. She could barely hold it in. Her entire body was buzzing. She couldn’t wipe her stupid smile off her face. She saw Bela approaching. Bela must’ve gotten out of her funk because she ran up to Sam, grabbed her hands and squealed.   
“Are you excited!?” Bela said enthusiastically.  
“Oh my gawd yes!” Sam found herself acting very much like a normal teenage girl.  
“I’ll do your hair and makeup and OMG have you even seen your dress yet?! Ellen and I picked it out! It is beautiful!”   
“You girls need to keep it down.” Garth mumbled as he approached them.  
“Sorry, but this is so exciting!” Sam squealed. She looked around the atrium for any other family members so they could get home soon! She spotted Gabe across the crowed room and she waved, like a moron.   
“Hey Sam. I’ll see ya later sweetheart.” Gabe called over to her with a wink, and then he walked away.   
Sam was very underwhelmed at his show of enthusiasm, but tried to not let it get her down.   
But he CALLED HER SWEETHEART!   
Bela nudged her and mocked her, “OOOOOoooOOO! Someone has a BOY-FRIEND!”  
Sam shoved her playfully and laughed, even though the question of whether she and Gabe were dating was a very serious one.   
Jo showed up with Charlie in tow. They were all accounted for except Dean. Where was he! Sam wanted to get home and begin getting ready! Stupid brother.   
About 15 minutes later, the longest 15 minutes in Sam’s life, Dean rushed through the doors of the school out of breath, “Sorry I’m late guys. I…had to do some stuff. Are you ready?”  
“Yes. Been ready since I woke up. Lets go!” Sam said charging out to the impala.


	68. Ellen

ELLEN  
Her babies were all growing up. They were basically doing a mission all by themselves. Bobby was going to be in the Ballroom but will only interfere if it is an emergency.   
“Ellen, the van is mission ready, minus snacks. We’ll need to stop by the gas station for snacks.” Charlie peeked her head into Ellen’s room where she was pouring over the plan one more time.   
“Ask Dean to drive you now.” Ellen waved her away, “There is 50 bucks in my wallet, don’t forget my Skittles.”   
“M’k thanks mom.”   
Ellen put the map down and rubbed her eyes. They’ll be fine. She got up and stretched and walked over to Bela’s room where Bela and Sam were getting dolled up.   
“Knock, Knock!” Ellen said upbeat and walked in. Bela was in her slip and pantyhose curling Sam’s hair. Sam was in her dress leotard.   
That always cracked Ellen up. When Sam was young she’d always been a little thief but always just a little girly as well so when Sam was old enough Ellen invented a sleeveless leotard that she could wear under dresses for quick change. It still allowed for cleavage and sleeveless dresses. They just couldn’t be short.   
“How does it look so far mum?” Bela asked Ellen, referring to Sam’s hair. It was in waves not so much curls.   
“Love it sweetie.” Ellen smiled at her girls.


	69. Sam

SAM  
Sam put her beautiful green dress over her black leotard. The dress was gorgeous. It was dark emerald green with a band of silver beads right under her boobs to create a false waistline. It made Sam look 10 years older. Plus Bela did her hair and make up and it made her look like a model. She had silver eyeliner and a sultry smokey eye. She looked so…mature. Bela borrowed her a pair of silver diamond earrings that matched her dress superbly.   
“Hey Bela will you zip me?” Sam asked, as Bela was finishing up her own makeup.   
“’Course love.” Bela smiled. Bela hadn’t yet put her dress on but Sam knew it was going to be absolutely stunning. Bela always got the best dress because it was basically her job description to be the bell of the ball (pun intended). She had done her hair in an elegant messy bun with a small tiara poking out of the bottom of her updo. She had dramatic winged eyeliner and gold eye shadow with bold ruby red lipstick. She had her boobs up so there wasn’t an angle to NOT see them from.   
After Bela zipped her up, Sam went digging for her shoes. She had a pair of silver flats here somewhere.   
From behind her she could hear Bela’s dress bag rustling. She heard her step into and zip it up.   
“AHA!” Sam cry in triumph, She’d found her shoes. She turned around to see a goddess before her.   
Bela was wearing a strapless royal blue dress with cut out sides covered with gold rhinestones. It hugged her curves in all the right places. Her boobs were visible and bordering on slutty but not quite there yet. She had a gold choker with a sapphire drop that landed right in her cleavage. Her dress had a slit that came right up to her hip bone.  
“Wow. You look. Awesome.” Sam gushed, “If I was a lesbian, heh, lemme tell ya,”   
Bela laughed and sat down to put on her golden stiletto pumps.   
“This is going to be fun.” Bela said, a tad mischievously, which made Sam a little nervous.


	70. Dean

DEAN  
“Hey Deaner-Weiner. Mom told me to tell you to take me to the store.” Charlie called through his closed door.   
“Don’t call me that!” Dean moaned and then sniggered, “Chuck.” And opened his door.  
Charlie feigned a gasp of shock, “How rude, Dean-o-mite.”  
“Looks like you are getting soft Chu-Chu. Better work on your name calling.” Dean ruffled her hair, “Whaddaya need to go get?”  
Charlie laughed maniacally, “MUHUHAHAHAHA WHAT EVER I WANT!” and flashed Dean the 50 bucks.  
“Sonuvabitch, Your gonna share that sucker right?” Dean implored.   
“Maybe. I’ll give you a few bucks for a bottle of water. Filthy peasant.” Charlie sarcastically said as they meandered downstairs.   
“Hot damn. What did I ever do to you?” Dean acted offended as he threw on his leather jacket.   
“You’re my older brother. That’s enough of a reason to torment you. It is called revenge for how you persecuted me!!” Charlie said in the most dramatic way possible.  
Dean looked back on the things he’d done to Charlie, “Well there was that one time I put gum in your hair, and the one time I put a frog on your bed. But joke’s on me in that case because you kept the frog in a cage. What was his name? Reginald?”  
Charlie gave him a burdened sigh, “Rubeus, Like Hagrid for Harry Potter. Peasent.”  
Dean laughed as he got in the car and turned on the engine. The purr of his baby made his fingers tingle.   
He and Charlie bantered all the way to the store.   
“Alright,” Dean said as they walked in the store, “What are we looking for?”  
“Well I need two 2liters of Shasta orange. Mom needs her skittles. Probably the big bag for this situation. I’m thinking maybe a bag of chips or two and some movie theater candy. Garth’ll want Twizzlers. And the boys will want anything sweet.”   
“Sounds good. I’ll take the Candy you take chips and pop.” Dean said and walked to the candy aisle. Maybe he’d get Cas something too. But he doesn’t know what she likes. Do angels even eat? Of course they do he has seen her eat. But what if that was all a pretense? Just so she looks normal. Add that on the list of things he wanted to ask her. He picked up the candy and met Charlie at the self-checkout. Charlie had everything she said she was gonna buy but she had one more thing in her hand.  
“Who’s the rose for?” Dean said nodding to the single white rose Charlie held in her hand.  
“For Castiel, ya dumb butt. You didn’t think any of us would let you go without SOMETHING to give her.” Charlie shook her head fake disappointed.  
Dean shoved her playfully, “Nerd.”  
“Jock” Charlie retorted in and equally playful manner.


	71. Castiel

CAS  
Cas slipped on her red dress over her newly made up hair and face. Tonight was a night of firsts for her. She’d be seeing some of her favorite works up close and personal. She’d be in a dress with a handsome guy on her arm at a GALA. And she’d be aiding, basically an accomplice, criminals to steal some of her favorite works. What a night. Anna had put her hair half up in a bun and the rest curled and down. She had dark red lipstick on and black pumps. She’d never felt so pretty before in her life. She smiled and twirled.  
“YO CASSY?! Are you almost ready to go? Dean-o’s gonna be here soon.” Gabe shouted.  
“I’ll be right there!” She yelled back down. She put some sparkly dangling earrings in and walked down the stairs. She heard a car pull up in the driveway and got very excited. This is gonna be so much fun.   
There was a knock at the door and Cas opened it to see… Brackett?  
“Hiya.. “ He stopped short, “My god.” He was speechless.   
WHY WAS HE HERE?!   
“Oh, uh Hi Brackett. Now is a really bad time. I have a thing in like two minutes.”   
“You look beautiful… nono you look exquisite… no you look picturesque. There are no words.” Brackett stuttered.  
“Beat it kid. We got a thing.” Gabe said over Cas’ shoulder. Gabe looked very handsome in his White tux with black dress shirt and black bowtie. Also a little formidable.   
“Oh, uh yeah. I guess I should’ve called, but last night you just kind of screamed at that Dean guy and ran back inside and then you weren’t in class and I wanted to make sure you were OK.” Brackett said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly  
“You mean her boyfriend, Dean.” Gabe said condescendingly, “Speaking of…”  
The impala pulled up just as Gabe began speaking. Dean parked and got out. He looked drop dead gorgeous. His hair was artfully tousled He wore a black tux with a black dress shirt and a black tie. His green eyes sparkled. In his hand he held a single white rose.  
“Dean-o! We were just talking about you!” Gabe yelled over to him.   
“Hey G-man.” Dean bro fisted Gabe. Then he turned to Castiel, “For you, my angel” And offered her the rose. Cas sent a panicked look to Gabe to see if he noticed Dean referring to her as angel. From what she could tell he hadn’t. Cas couldn’t help but thinking how old fashioned Dean was when it came to dating. She could feel herself blushing, “Thank you.” She murmured.  
Dean brushed her hair behind her ear, bent over and kissed her cheek. She could feel her blush deepen. Dean whispered in her ear, “You look stunning.” Then he pulled back and grinned, “Your chariot awaits m’lady. Had ‘er washed this morning.”   
Cas and Gabe walked out the front door and shut and locked it.   
Dean put one arm around Cas’ waist and ushered her to the car. He walked her to the side door and opened it for her. When she was settled she saw Brackett still by the door looking at her with a look of utter betrayal.


	72. Dean

DEAN  
What was that joker doing here? Dean pulled up into the Novak driveway and saw that scraggly kid from the other night...Blinder or whatever. Dean parked and got out.   
“Dean-o! We were just talking about you!” Gabe yelled over to him.   
Good, Dean thought to himself. He walked over to Gabe and gave him the ‘Thank-you-for-protecting-what’s-mine-when-I-was-unable-to’ look, “Hey G-man.” Dean gave Gabe a knuckle bump. Then he turned to his beautiful angel and presented her the rose, “For you, my angel.” Cas blushed and accepted the rose and gave him a shy, “Thank you.” Dean leaned over brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. And whispered in her ear, “You look stunning.” He could feel Bagel’s eyes on him in jealous rage. Dean forced himself to not even acknowledge Brigade’s presence. Which was very difficult. All he wanted Barnacle to know was that this enchanting woman was his. And he wasn’t going down without a fight.


	73. Gabe

GABE  
Gabe slid into the backseat of the impala to find it empty.   
“Dean, where’re the rest of the girls?” he complained.  
“They weren’t ready when I was ready to leave so they are going to meet us at the restaurant.”   
“Damn.” Gabe muttered. He felt a little awkward being in the backseat. He’d never been backseat in Dean’s car. Plus he could feel the ooey-gooey sappiness of romance in the front seat. He was happy for them but he was equally disgusted by it as well. Gabe smiled. He was glad they were happy. And hey, maybe something, something from a certain mischievous Archangels unlimited amounts of shenanigans, would happen tonight. Maybe….


End file.
